Touchdown do amor
by Yasu Ika
Summary: Eu Sempre a Amei,só que nunca fui capaz de dizer isso a ela...Ela a mais popular da escola,e eu um nada.”Você devia tentar esquece – la...”...Mas ninguém entendi que eu A Amo!Romance...Humor e Muito Futebol Americano!Essa é a minha historia!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto não me pertence...¬¬...Masashi Kishimoto que é dono deles,ué...Mas um dia isso vai mudar!u.u_

___________________________

**Falas em negrito...**

_Pensamentos Itálico...(Na maioria Sasuke,mas as vezes da Sakura....Que é o Pov...On...blz)_

___________________________

_Eu Sempre a Amei,só que nunca fui capaz de dizer isso a ela...Ela a mais popular da escola,e eu um nada."Você devia tentar esquece – la..."...Mas ninguém entendi que eu A Amo!Romance...Humor e Muito Futebol Americano!Essa é a minha historia!_

_Touchdown do Amor!_

_Não faço idéia por onde começar...Talvez do começo de certo,né?!Me chamo Sasuke Uchiha...Tenho 17 anos...Sou um rapaz de boa aparência,acredito eu...Se você uma dia perguntasse isso a minha mãe,ela diria que eu seria o rapaz mais lindo do mundo,eu não digo nada,pois ela é minha mãe,né,tudo em mim ela vai dizer se maravilhoso...¬¬'...Sabe,essas coisas de mãe...Tenho cabelos preto,e curto,meio rebeldes,olhos ônix,e corpo definido,sei lá...Não sou muito bom em ficar falando de mim...Da minha aparência...Mas acho que da pra ter uma idéia!Moro com minha família,aqui na Pensilvânia...Fica localizado na região Centro - Atlântico,do país(Estados unidos).Moro em umas das principais cidades,Erie...Acho que é de todos esses pensamentos,deitado na minha cama começo a me levantar,pois logo agora de manhã eu tenho uma roupa...Uma calça jeans,e uma blusa de manga de cor azul escuro...Fui em direção ao banho...Logo sai do banho e sai de meu quarto em direção a cozinha,onde tomaria meu café da manhã..._

**Mikoto:Bom dia,meu filho!**_ – Minha mãe veio ate mim,e meu deu um beijo no rosto...Minha mãe,é a melhor mãe do mundo...É como uma anjo da guarda..._

**Sasuke:Bom dia,mãe...**_ - Me sentei na mesa,e vi que só tinha eu e minha mãe lá... - _**Onde esta o pai e Itachi?**

**Mikoto:Seu pai,saiu cedo pra trabalhar e Itachi foi com ele...Diz que estão precisando de gente,e Itachi esta sem emprego,então resolveu ir...**_ - Ela colocou café no meu copo,e eu logo peguei um pão na mesa... - _**Ta animado pra voltar as aulas?**

**Sasuke:Não! – **_Não to nem um pouco animado pra voltar as aulas._

**Mikoto:Já sabe o que vai fazer?**

**Sasuke:To meio em duvida,mas eu tenho a metade do ano pra decidir isso... – **_Assim espero,sinceramente...Por que eu não quero viver nas costas dos pais._

**Mikoto:Pensa bem,meu filho,pois vai ser uma coisa pra sua vida toda.**

**SAsuke:Eu sei...**_ - Me levantei e peguei minha mochila. - _**Já vou indo,ate mais tarde...**_ - Dei um beijo em seu rosto._

**Mikoto:Cuidado!**

_--_

_Agora,iria para minha amada escola...¬¬'...Eu não tenho do que reclamar,pra falar a verdade,pois o ensino lá é muito bom,mas o que realmente me incomoda são algumas pessoas...Sabe,lá tem aquela coisa de divisão de grupos...Tem o grupinho dos nerds,as garotas que comem de mais,as garotas que comem de menos,aspirante a estrelas...E assim vai...Bom,eu faço parte do grupo mais normal de todos...Não temos nenhum rotulo...Rapidamente eu entrei no portão da escola,onde ouvi gritinhos histéricos das garotas se reencontrando,outros grupos conversando e mais na frente num banco sentados eu vi meus amigos...Naruto,Hinata e Tenten...Me aproximei e me sentei com eles._

**Naruto:Eai Teme,beleza?**_ - Apenas o olhei...Eu o conhecia desde meus 10 anos...Já fazia tempinho né...Ele é escandaloso,meio burro as vezes,as vezes ele não enxerga o que esta na sua frente...To dizendo isso por que foi a mesma coisa com Hinata,sua demorou 4 anos pra perceber que ela gostava dele..._

**Sasuke:Eu to bem...**

**Hinata:Como foi as ferias?**_ - Ela é Hinata...A conheci faz uns 5 anos...Ela é bem tímida,estudiosa,e responsável...Totalmente diferente desse cabeça oca do Naruto..._

**Sasuke:Nada de muito diferente...**

**Tenten:Nossa,seu animo é uma coisa incrível... **_- Essa é a Tenten...Extrovertida,esportiva,ela pratica Baseball...E engraçada... -_** Alguém já pegou seu horário?**

**Sasuke:Eu não peguei... – **_Falei desanimado..._

**Tenten:Então vamos lá comigo,por que eu também não peguei...**_ – Rapidamente eu e Tenten fomos busca a droga do horário...Meu primeiro seu laboratório de ciências.._

**Sasuke:Qual seu primeiro?**_ – Perguntei me sentando no banco junto de Tenten,Naruto e Hinata._

**Tenten:Laboratório. – **_Que bom!Pelo menos ficaria na mesma sala que algum amigo meu._

**Sasuke:O meu também... – **_Hoje eu to monossilalico...¬¬'_

**Hinata:É bom que vocês fazem companhia um para o outro... – **_Comentou hinata._

**Naruto:Eu e Hinata nem ficamos juntos em nenhum horário... **_- Ele pareceu desapontado._

**Tenten:Que bom né,por que se não você iam ficar se agarrando dentro da sala...**

**Hinata:Tenten!**_ - Hinata ficou envergonhada._

_Voltei meus olhos para o portão...Um sorriso em meu rosto se formou...Agora meu dia tinha começado...Ela chegou,junto das amigas...Toda sorridente...Como é linda...Seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo que vai ate a metade de suas costas...Os olhos verdes como esmeraldas...E um corpo muito bem definido,seus seios médios,sua cintura fina,suas coxas torneadas...E um sorriso lindo...E outro detalhe importante,seus cabelos tem o tom de rosa,o que a deixa uma graça...Foi logo correndo ao encontro de seus amigos,que eram as outras lideres de torcida e os jogadores de Football...(Futebol americano).Eu não sei se comentei,mas ela é líder de torcida...Ela fica lindo no uniforme,aquela sainha...Só de lembrar,aiai...Como toda líder de torcida ela é popular,mas tem diferença nisso...Vou explicar...Veja a Ino,sua amiga,ela é conhecia somente por ser bonita,nada mais...A Temari,outra líder,ela é conhecida por seus jeito meio estourado...Já a Sakura é conhecida,não só por ser bonita,e sim ser uma ótima tem o dom de ser sempre simpática,extrovertida...E assim que as pessoas da escola a conhecem...Ela não se importa de se aproximar das pessoas,mesmo a outra pessoa não sendo popular como ela...Ela não tem medo do que vão pensar dela...Acho que foi isso que mais chamou a minha atenção.Só tem um grande problema nela...Tem namorado...O idiota do Sai...Ele é capitão do time de Fooball...(Futebol Americano).Totalmente diferente dela...Uma pessoa mesquinha,idiota,um otário que se importa somente com ele...Não sei como ela é capaz de namorar com ele..._

**Tenten:Acho melhor irmos,por que nosso primeiro horário é a Anko,e você sabe que ela é doida!**_ - Eu e Tenten nos levantamos e antes de começarmos a caminhar vi uma das piores cenas da minha vida...Sai e Sakura se beijaram...Fiz questão de logo sair dali e ir ate o laboratório._

_Logo entrei no laboratório,e Tenten se sentou comigo..._

**Sasuke:Saco!**_ – Reclamei..._

**Tenten:O que foi?**_ – Perguntou ela que estava sentada ao meu lado..._

**Sasuke:Por que não poderia continuar em casa eternamente?!**

**Tenten:Você já é uma pessoa animada,e depois que vê Sakura e Sai se beijando fica pior ainda...**_ – Eu não disse...Já estava acostumado com o jeito dela,sempre esse pensamento de lado assim que vi Sakura e Neji entrando também no laboratório...Acho que eles também teriam aula no laboratório._

**Sasuke:Viu quem esta ai?**_ – Perguntei pra Tenten,pois ela estava dando uma olhada no livro,sem prestar atenção em quem tinha entrado._

**Tenten:Quem? **_– Ela prestou atenção em quem entrou... – _**Nossa,to vendo que o dia de hoje vai ser maravilhoso!**_ – Ela ta falando isso por que gosta do Neji...Já conversaram algumas vezes,pois ele é primo da Hinata,mas ele é um jogador de Football(Futebol americano),por isso não da muita atenção._

**Anko:Acho que já estão todos aqui...Vocês já me conhecem,e eu já os conheço,por isso dispenso apresentações...Esse ano vai ser um pouco diferente...Quero que os rapaz venham a frente e peguem um papel...O nome que estiver no papel vai ser seu parceiro o resto do ano na minha aula. – **_Todos os garotos da sala se levantaram e cada um pegou seu papel... – _**Assim que pegarem seu papel diga o nome do seu parceiro alto!**_ – Comecei a abrir o papel,e tive uma grande surpresa..._

**Sasuke:Sakura Haruno.**_ – Falei em voz alta,já estava sentando na mesa a qual nós iríamos ocupar._

**Neji:Tenten. **_– Olhei pra Tenten e ela tava com uma cara de riso..._

**Tenten:Acho que tenho que ir com meu parceiro...**_ – Ela fez uma cara de como se fosse fazer um sacrifício...Mentira!Era tudo que ela queria... – _**Boa sorte,com a Sakura!**

**Sasuke:Pra você também! **_–Vi ela se aproximar de Neji e ele tava com um sorriso meio malicioso...Esses dois!Deixei esse pensamento de lado e vi que Sakura se aproximava pra se sentar ao meu lado...Espero não ser um idiota,que nem fui com ela a 5 anos atrás...Fui um idiota,completo!Quando tínhamos 12 anos nós éramos da mesma sala,e ela como sempre conhecia todo mundo,era amiga de todo mundo...E eu era apenas um garoto que gostava de ficar sozinho,somente Naruto conversava comigo...Um dia ela se aproximou de mim...Só que eu fui tão idiota que a tratei mal...Disse que ela só estava se aproximando por pena,e eu não precisava dela...A tratei tão mal,que nunca mais ela se aproximou de mim novamente,e o pior de tudo que eu me apaixonei por ela...Ela se sentou ao meu lado._

**Sakura:Oi...**_ – Ela disse sorrindo._

**Sasuke:Oi...**_ – Acho que estou um pouco corado._

**Sakura:Acho que vamos ser parceiros por um tempo.**_ – Agora ela olhava pra mim... fazendo ficar ainda mais corado._

**Sasuke:É...**

**Sakura:Você é sempre assim,monossibalico?**

**Sasuke:Não...**_ – Ela sorriu..._

**Sakura:Ta bom,acho que Anko não vai ligar se nós conversarmos um pouquinho né...**_ – Ela fez uma cara de sapeca... – _**Você não mudou muito da ultima vez que ti vi...**

**Sasuke:Mas não faz muito tempo...**

**Sakura:Na verdade faz sim!Desde nossos 12 anos...**_ – Ela não sorria mais..._

**Sasuke:Então é muito tempo mesmo,né...**

**Sakura:É...Eu deveria ter ti pedido desculpa aquele dia por você ter se irritado.**

**Sasuke:Acho que eu deveria fazer isso,não deveria ter ti tratado tão mal...E você não fez nada!Não tem motivo pra fazer isso! **_– Ela sorriu.E eu também._

**Sakura:Caramba,consegui ti arrancar muitas palavras...**_ – Ela sorriu e fiquei corado novamente,por ver seu lindo sorriso._

**Sasuke:...**_ – Eu não faço idéia de que conversar com ela...Não sei do que gosta... – _**Então,quando terminar os estudos vai querer fazer o que?**_ – Esse assunto é muito chato,falo isso por que meus pais vivem perguntando isso e falando não sei por que perguntei isso a ela...Talvez seja por que foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça..._

**Sakura:Vou fazer medicina...É um sonho que tenho a muito tempo...Ser uma medica como minha mãe... **_– Sorriu tristemente...Ela esta assim por que sua mãe foi uma grande medica,só que faz uns anos que ela morreu,num acidente..._

**Sasuke:Não devia ter tocado nesse assunto...**_ – Disse isso por que reparei que ela ficou meia triste..._

**Sakura:Não!Fica tranqüilo...Eu já superei isso...Eu acredito que o destino quis assim,e eu confio nele...**_ – Incrível como ela aceitou isso...Acho que é por isso que gosto dela... – _**Sempre vejo as coisas como coisas positivas...E você?**

**Sasuke:O que tem eu? **_- ¬¬'...Que idiota...Perguntei por que estava mais concentrado nos lábios dela...Ela gargalhou..._

**Sakura:Você ta meio perdida,ou é impressão minha?!**

**Sasuke:Estava...Mas voltando,eu não sei ainda o que vou fazer...To meio confuso...**_ – Senti ela tocar minha mão...O que me proporcionou uma serie de arrepios..._

**Sakura:Vou ti dar uma dica,fica calmo,você tem a metade de um ano pra pensar...**

**Sasuke:Acho que não tenho dom pra nada...Não faço idéia de eu escolher...Estou confuso por não ter um dom...Geralmente as pessoas escolhem profissões por se identificarem,já eu não sei com o que me identifico...**

**Sakura:Para né...Eu tenho certeza que você tem um dom...Só que você ainda não percebeu,esse dom...**

**Anko:Acho melhor o casal para de conversar e prestar atenção na aula...**_ – Eu e Sakura nos viramos para Anko..._

**Sakura:Desculpe... **

**Anko:Você dão sorte por serem alunos que tem boas notas... **

_O resto da aula foi o seguinte...Tivemos que prestar atenção na Anko falando...Mas estava ainda meio perdido na Sakura ao meu lado...Reparando cada movimento dela...Reparando que a cada detalhe que Anko dizia ela anotava no caderno,que me surpreendeu por não ser de cor rosa...Era preto,com uma banda desenhada na capa,só que não consegui reparar direito.A cada caneta colorida que ela tirava de sua mochila,incrível como garota gosta dessas coisas...A aula tinha acabado,tão rápido quando se esta gostando da coisa...Vi ela começar a colocar as coisas na mochila...Também reparei que todo o pessoal já tinha saído...Que estranho...Estranho não,estava desacostumada com isso,pois era o momento desesperado dos alunos,fugir das aulas...Só Neji e Tenten ainda estavam ali...Me levantei e comecei a guarda minhas coisas..._

**Neji:Sakura,eu já vou indo...Meu horário agora é diferente do seu.**_ – Ele caminhava a saída._

**Sakura:Ta bom!Ate no refeitório...**_ – Ela colocou sua mochila nas costas,o que a deixou com um tão infantil,sabe aquelas menininhas da pré- escola...Tão bonitinha de mochila... – _**Já vou indo...Qual seu horário agora?**

**Sasuke:Historia...E o seu?**

**Sakura:Calculo... **_- Vi uma das amigas de Sakura a chamar na porta._

**Temari:Anda,Sakura!Nós vamos nos atrasar!**_ – Ela estava na porta junto de seu namorado, é uma garota de olhos verdes,cabelos loiros e corpo definido,também é bonita,mas prefiro a Sakura!u.u...E seu namorado Shikamaru,tinha cabelos meio curto e castanho,olhos castanhos também,e não vou ficar falando corpo de homem não,por que isso não pega bem!u.u_

**Sakura:Bom...A gente se vê por ai...Parceiro!**_ – Ela sorriu e eu de volta...Vi ela sair pela porta..._

**Sasuke:Ate...Parceira!**_ – Disse em voz baixa..._

**Tenten:Você ganhou o dia agora né... **_– Começamos a caminhar em direção a outra sala...Ela só me acompanharia ate a metade do caminho,pois a sala que ela iria ficava antes da minha._

**Sasuke:Digo o mesmo pra você!**_ – Eu sei que ela tem uma queda pelo Neji._

**Tenten:Ganhei mesmo...Ele não é tão chato o quando eu pensava...E nem arrogante...Da pro gasto...**

**Sasuke:Esses foram os motivos pelo o que você ganhou o dia...**

**Tenten:É!A gente se vê no refeitório...**_ – Ela entrou na sala...E eu continuei o meu caminho a sala de historia..._

_--_

_**Sakura...Pov...On...**_

_Logo eu,Temari e Shikamaru saímos da sala e começamos a caminhar em direção a nossa sala,que seria cálculos...Demos muita sorte de ficarmos na mesma sala..._

**Temari:Shika,vai indo na frente,e pega os nossos lugares que eu e Sakura vamos parar no banheiro.**

**Shikamaru:Por que vocês garotas,sempre vão no banheiro juntas?**

**Sakura:Ora,pra conversar...**

**Shikamaru:O que?**

**Temari:Coisas de garotas...**

**Shikamaru:Problemático...Não se atrasem... **_– Ele saiu andando..._

**Temari:Vem logo!**_ – Me puxou pelo pulso...Entramos no banheiro e paramos em frente ao grande espelho. –_** Como foi o primeiro horário?**

**Sakura:Foi legal...Aprendi muitas coisas na aula da anko...**

**Temari:Eu não to falando disso!**_ – O.o_

**Sakura:Do que então?**

**Temari:Você é parceira do Sasuke!Como foi?**

**Sakura:Normal,ué...**

**Temari:Ele não disse nada?**

**Sakura:O que ele teria de dizer? **_– Esse papo ta estranho._

**Temari:Ele devia ti dar alguma investida!**

**Sakura:Mas por que?**

**Temari:Sakura,você é a única que não vê como ele ti olha...Da pra perceber que ele gosta de você!**

**Sakura:Para né,Temari!Nós só conversamos sobre profissões...Apenas isso...Agora,vamos voltar pra sala! **_– Voltamos nosso caminho pra aula._

_**Sakura...Pov...Off...**_

_--_

_Tinha acabado de pegar minha bandeja,com meu almoço...Uma gororoba doida,aqui da escola...Logo fui para mesa,onde todo dia me sento...Lá já estava Naruto,Hinata e Tenten...E agora pra completar...Eu...=D...Me sentei e vi sorriso no rosto de Naruto._

**Naruto:Teme,ficou com a Sakura!**_ - ¬¬'...Escandaloso...Acho que agora todo mundo sabe..._

**Sasuke:Deixa de ser escandaloso,seu dobe!**_ - ¬¬'...Que vergonha!Já pensou ela passando bem na hora que Naruto diz isso!_

**Naruto:A Tenten contou que vocês são parceiros de laboratório!**_ - ¬¬'...Fofoqueira!_

**Sasuke:Deixa que eu conto então,ela é parceira do Neji!**

**Hinata:Ela chegou aqui fazendo um escândalo,dizendo isso... **_- ¬¬'...Lembra quando disse que o pessoal que ando é normal,que não temos rótulos...Me enganei...Todos aqui de menos eu,são locos!_

**Tenten:Eu vou ter que aturar ele o resto do ano! **_– Ela ta falando como se fosse um sacrifício...Mentira,ela ta bem gostando disso!_

**Sasuke:Diz logo que você queria isso mesmo! **_– Vi ela gargalhar...¬¬'_

**Tenten:Eu queria muito isso!**_ - ¬¬'_

_Ficamos conversando sobre assuntos normais,como a Anko ta cada vez mais doida...Que Kakashi professor de Cálculos,continua a chegar atrasado...Gai,continua com seu fogo da juventude...E bla,bla,bla...¬¬'..._

**Hinata:Olha quem ta vindo...**_ – Meus olhos foram na garota de cabelos rosas que acabava de pegar sua bandeja com seu almoço,ela estava junto de suas amigas...Não tinha como não olhar pra ela...Aquele sorriso,aquele jeitinho,aquele corpo...Eu sei que falo demais nela,mas quando se esta apaixonada é isso...Vi ela passando pela minha mesa...Ela sorriu pra mim e piscou...vi ela se afastar e sentar na mesa,do pessoal do time de Football(Futebol Americano) e das lideres de torcida..._

**Naruto:Então,o que vocês fazer a tarde?**_ – Ele me tirou dos meus pensamentos..._

**Tenten:Eu tenho treino!**

**Sasuke:Vou estudar!**

**Naruto:E você,Hinata?**

**Hinata:Não tenho nada pra fazer!**

**Naruto:Então eu passo na sua casa,pra gente dar um passeio,o que acha?**

**Hinata:Legal!**

_--_

_Agora estou no vestiário masculino colocando a roupa de Educação física...Aula do Gai...O doido do fogo da juventude...Dei uma sorte danada de eu e Naruto ficarmos no mesmo horário na Educação física...Pelo menos tem alguém que posso conversar...Ou tentar jogar um pouco de Football...Eu não comentei,mas eu gosto muito de jogar...Quando mais novo,eu ate era do time da escola,mas resolvi sair,assim que alguns idiotas entravam apenas pra pegar as garotas bonitas,e não pra ganhar o campeonato ou pelo jogo em si..._

**Naruto:Vamos logo,teme...Hoje eu vou acabar com você!**_ – Saímos para o campo,onde já estava o resto da turma...Logo vi os idiotas do time de Football...Não que eles não joguem bem,e nem todos ali são idiotas,mas como diz aquele ditado..."Me digas com quem andas e lhe direi quem es..."...Olhei em volta e me surpreendi...As lideres de torcidas estão ensaiando...Uma cena muito bela... –_** Você não se cansa de olha – la!**

**Sasuke:Não...**

**Naruto:Você devia tentar esquece – la...**

**Sasuke:Por que?**_ – Ele comentou isso por que Sakura foi ate seu namorado,Sai...Ninguém entende que a amo._

**Naruto:Ela tem namorado,e parece estar feliz com ele...**

**Sasuke:Obrigado,pelo apoio! **_– Peguei uma bola e começamos a jogar._

_**Sakura...Pov...On...**_

_Tinha acabado de falar com Sai,só que ele nem tinha me dado atenção...tinha fala que tinha comprado um ingresso da banda que gosto,pois eles vão fazer show aqui na cidade e eu to loca pra ir.Só que Sai nem me deu atenção...Eu sei que ele não gosta do mesmo tipo de musica que eu,mas não custa nada ele me fazer companhia né...Voltei para minhas amigas..._

**Temari:O que?**

**Sakura:Hum?**

**Ino:Você foi falar com Sai,e voltou com essa carinha triste...**_ – Elas eram minhas melhores amigas...Não tinha como esconder o que estava acontecendo pra elas._

**Sakura:Meninas,o Sai...**

**Ino:O que tem ele?**

**Sakura:Ultimamente ele tem me tratado muito friamente...Não sei,ta estranho...**

**Ino:Eu não vejo isso...**

**Temari:Só quem sabe do calor do fogo é a panela...**

**Ino:O que?**

**Sakura:A Temari ta tentando dizer,só eu sei o que estou passando!**

**Ino:Desculpa...**

**Temari:Ta chega!Vamos logo ensaiar isso,e depois dona Sakura nós vamos conversar direitinho isso!**

**Sakura:Ta bom!**

_--_

_Essa Fic vai envolver Futebol americano,sabe,essas coisas...To pesquisando que nem doida informações sobre o esporte pra explicar direitinho pra vocês...Que vão perceber com o decorrer da Fic vai ter um pouco do esporte^^_

_O.O_

_Não faço idéia por que comecei essa Fic..._

_Não sei se ficou legal,(=/)por que na minha cabeça,cada cena,cada tudo ficou legal...Mas quando passou pro pc fica uma merda...¬¬'...ai já viu né..._

_Mas espero que posso agradar as pessoas que estão lendo..._

_E claro receber um Reviews é sempre bom né...=D..._

_Por que me da inspiração,né...Por que é sempre bom ver que sua Fic agrada algumas pessoas!XD_

_Desde já agradeço sua atenção!_

_Arigato!_

_Kisses..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto não me pertence...¬¬...Masashi Kishimoto que é dono deles,ué...Mas um dia isso vai mudar!u.u_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Falas em negrito...**

_Pensamentos Itálico...(Na maioria Sasuke,mas as vezes da Sakura....Que é o Pov...On...blz_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Que Ótimo!To andando que nem doido pra escola,tudo isso por que perdi a hora hoje...Nem deu tempo de tomar café...Só tomei um banho,coloquei uma roupa e peguei minha mochila,e sai correndo...Acho que não vou conseguir ver a primeira aula...Caramba,por que todo mundo da rua ta olhando pra mim...Estranho...Deve ter alguma coisa errada,mas é tempo de pensar nisso,agora eu precisa chegar na escola...O portão estava prestes a fechar e Graças a Deus,eu consegui chegar,agora só me resta conseguir chegar na sala,que vai ser mais complicado,por que antes eu tenho que passar no meu armário._

_Cheguei no meu armário,e logo o abrir e peguei meu livro de calculo...A minha sorte que o professor de cálculos,Kakashi sempre chegava atrasado..._

**- Droga!** - _Acho que não sou o único atrasado,me virei e tive uma ,estava também atrasada..._

**Sasuke:Quer ajuda?** - _Ela se viu e sorriu...Ela tava tendo problemas com o armário dela,acho que tava emperrado._

**Sakura:Claro!Hoje ta muito difícil!** - _Ela me deu espaço e comecei a minha luta contra o armário._ **- Acordei atrasada,nem fiz café pro meu pai,nem tomei café,e agora eu to com fome...**

**Sasuke:Que conhecidencia...Eu também!** - _Consegui abrir o armário e dei espaço pra ela pegar seus livros._

**Sakura:Obrigado,Sasu...** - _Ela nem conseguiu terminar os livros,e as outras coisas do armário dela caiu tudo..._ - **Mas que droga!O que mais de errado pode acontecer!** - _Ela se abaixou e começou a recolher as coisas e eu comecei a ajuda - os livros e em um deles caiu uma foto...Uma garotinha de cabelos rosas e uma mulher também de cabelos rosas,juntas abraçadas...Voltei meus olhos pra Sakura,e ela estava mais concentrada que eu pegando seus cadernos..._

**Sasuke:E você e sua mãe?** - _Agora ela percebeu que estou com sua foto..._

**Sakura:Sim... **- _Ela me olhou confusa...Os mesmo olhares que as pessoas na rua estavam me se aproximou mais de mim,ainda abaixada e passou as mãos nos meus cabelos,não tinha como,foi um toque tão delicado...Tão se afastou um pouco e agora eu vi por que todos estavam olhando pra mim...Tinha pasta de dente no meu cabelo..._

**Sasuke:Deve ter sido no meu corre,corre,na hora de escovar os dentes e nem vi isso ai...** - _Falei meio sem graça...Vi ela tirar uma folha de caderno e limpar sua mão._

**Sakura:Acontece...** - _Ela sorriu._ - **Uma vez eu estava saindo toda feliz da escola e todos olhavam pra mim,quando fui ver tinha chiclete bem na minha saia...Obrigado,Sasuke!** -_ Ela se levantou e eu a não queria que aquele momento com ela acabasse...Se antes eu tava preocupado com a aula,agora nem me importo de perder o primeiro horário._

**Sasuke:Qual seu horário agora?** - _To dizendo que não quero que acabe esse momento!_

**Sakura:Asuma,geografia!E o seu? **

**Sasuke:Kakashi,calculo.**

**- Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui?** - _Me virei e vi Sai olhando com uma cara feia...¬¬'...Cara feia pra mim é fome!_

**Sakura:É que o Sasuke tava aqui me ajudando a guardar minhas coisas...**

**Sai:Agora você precisa de ajuda pra guarda seus materiais?** - _Ele cruzou os braço e olhava pra ela,como se tivesse reprovado a sua atitude._

**Sakura:É que não conseguia abrir o armário,ai...** - _Ele a interrompeu._

**Sai:É o material ou armário,em?!**

**Sakura:Meu armário não queria abrir,e Sasuke me ajudou,e depois minha coisas caíram no chão e ele me ajudou a recolher!** - _Ele se aproximou dela e abraçou..._

**Sai:Quando você tiver dificuldade de abrir seu armário,pode me chamar...Sou seu namorado!** - _Ele fez questão de dizer a ultima !Eles se separam._

**Sakura:Obrigado,Sasuke e a gente se ve por ai...** - _Vi eles se afastarem...Voltei ao planeta terra e sai correndo pra sala de calculo._

_---_

_Que merda...To quase dormindo...Olha que ainda estou na terceira aula...Asuma de Geografia,não que Asuma fosse chato,ele explicava muito bem,mas que geografia não é meu forte,principalmente quando eu durmo mau...Ai já viu né...Quem hoje estava na mesma sala que eu era o idiota do Sai com um amigo deles,que não faço idéia de quem seja...E o pior de tudo que estão sentados um pouco atrás de mim...¬¬'...Eu já não to muito bem e ainda tenho que ficar ouvindo as merdas que eles falam._

**Sai:Então,levou ela pra cama? **- _¬¬'...Fala serio,isso não é assunto pra se tratar na escola._

**Shino:Claro,né...** – _Caramba,eles não tem senso?!_

**Sai:E ela é boa? **- _¬¬'...Só a Sakura não enxerga o que ele é de verdade!_

**Shino:Muito boa!Mas e você,a Sakura?** – _To me segurando pra não parti pra cima dele!_

**Sai:Com ela eu faço tudo!** – _Para!Me levantei da cadeira e fui ate o professor pedir permissão pra ir ao merda!Sai da sala,não dava pra mim continuar ali...Poha,eles tão falando da garota que gosto!O pior de tudo é que aposto que ela não sabe o que o seu namoradinho,fica falando das intimidades deles,para os outros!Idiota,será que não percebe que esta difamando ela?!Ou ele faz isso de propósito?! Não sei...Só sei que to com achando que vou matar aula!To afim de ficar ouvindo merda não...Resolvi ir ao campo,pois de repente lá teria alguma coisa de bom..._

_E pra mim surpresa,tem sim...Vi uma garota de cabelos rosa deitada na arquibancada...Me aproximei dela e vi que estava de olhos sentei ao seu lado,sabe,tipo na parte onde estava sua cabeça,por que se fosse na posição ao contrario,seria meio,constrangedor..._

**Sasuke:O que você ta fazendo aqui?** – _Vi ela abrir os olhos e olhar direto pra mim...Queria todo dia acordar assim,sobre o olhar dela._

**Sakura:Tava na aula de Historia,e fui falar com Temari,e a Kunarei me botou pra fora.** – _Kunarei,era o tipo de professor que não gostava de conversa,queria a atenção da turma só pra ela...Certo,acho que ela ta certa,mas nós nem podemos olhar pro lado,ou falar algo rápido com amigo,acho que da pra perceber que to defendendo ela._ – **E você?**

**Sasuke:To matando aula mesmo...**

**Sakura:Nossa...** – _Ela se levantou,e se sentou..._ – **Se importa de chegar mais perto?** – _Me aproximei,ainda sentado...Agora entendi...Ela colocou sua cabeça no meu colo._ – **Eu sou folgada,né...** – _Ela sorriu e eu corei,obviamente,pela nossa aproximação._

**Sasuke:Sakura,posso ti perguntar uma coisa?** – _Dãaa....Eu já to perguntando!¬¬'...Santa burrice!_

**Sakura:Claro.**

**Sasuke:Você acha que quando um menino,diz pro amigo como é na intimidade com a menina,isso é difamar? **– _Eu não agüentei...Minha boca é muito grande.¬¬'_

**Sakura:Claro...Ele ta falando coisas que somente ele e ela devem saber!Ainda bem que isso não acontece comigo...** – _Ai que ela se engana._ – **Eu não sei,mas tenho confiança em você,pra dizer o que vou ti dizer...Mas eu e Sai nunca avançamos o sinal...** – _O.O...O que?!Então aquele desgraçado ta inventando todas aquelas coisas sobre eles...Que filho da p*..._ – **Olha,não conta isso pra ninguém!Eu nem sei por que falei isso pra você,mas eu sinto confiança em você...Seus olhos me mostram isso...Confiança.**

**Sasuke:Eu fico feliz por você achar isso.** – _Passei as mãos nos cabelos dela,como carinho._

**Sakura:Mas Sasuke,por que você perguntou isso?**

**Sasuke:Não,por nada...** – _Continuei a passar minhas mãos em seus cabelos._

**Sakura:Eu to surpresa de você esta aqui!**

**Sasuke:Vai bater o sinal agorinha mesmo...** – _Só perdi alguns minutos de aula._ – **Eu vi vocês ensaiando ontem,na educação física.** – _Comentei pro silencio não vir,sabe..._

**Sakura:É,estamos começando uma coreografia nova...** – _Ela não parecia estar animada._

**Sasuke:Você não parece animada...** – _Ela deu um sorriso meio triste._

**Sakura:To com uns problemas...** – _Ela se sentou._ – **Acho melhor irmos pro refeitório.** – _Ela se levantou e eu a olhava._ – **Vai ficar ai sozinho,ou vai me fazer companhia? **– _Agora ela tinha aquele sorriso lindo,que me fazia sentir coisas para o refeitório,onde já tinha algumas pessoas...Entre eles estavam Neji e Tenten...O que deixou eu e Sakura meio interrogativo._

**Tenten:Neji,da pra você para!** – _Ela se sentou na mesa onde todo dia nós sentamos e ele também se sentou._

**Neji:Por que?** – _Ele a olhava estranho...Vai entender._

**Tenten:Você me enchendo desde a aula!** – _Ela tava nervosa._

**Neji:Você por acaso é alguma sacola,sei lá algo do tipo pra se encher?!** – _O.O...Acho que a Tenten vai matar ele..._

**Tenten:Vai se Fuder,Neji!** – _To dizendo...Tenten é pavio curto._

**Neji:Nossa Tenten,eu aqui todo carinho e você faz assim comigo!** – _Ele chegou mais perto dela...Xii...Ela ta corando._

**Tenten:Da pra você me deixar em paz?!**

**Neji:só se você me dizer que horas vai ser o jogo... **– _Fez cara de desentendido._

**Tenten:São as 18:00 horas...Satisfeito?!** – _Ela o encarou._

**Neji:Muito!** – _Ele pegou em seu queixo,só pra você ver o quanto estão pró e Sakura nos aproximamos deles..._

**Sasuke:Casal,será que da pra para de brigar?!** – _Tenten me olhou com uma cara,que pensei que fosse morrer agora.E Neji sorriu maliciosamente._

**Sakura:Neji,eu vou ter que ti dar umas aulas de como tratar uma mulher...** – _Sakura entrou na brincadeira._

**Neji:Mas eu consegui a informação que queria!** – _Ele se levantou._

**Sakura:Tenten,eu prometo pra você que quando vocês se encontrarem de novo,ele vai ti tratar melhor! **

**Tenten:Então tem que se logo,por que vou ver ele hoje,eu acho,mas espero que não!** - _¬¬'...Tenten,vê de admitir que ta loca pra ver ele..._

**Neji:Pode deixar que ate as 18:00 horas,vou estar novinho em folha pra você!** – _Ele piscou pra ela e Tenten fez um dedo pra e Sakura foram pra mesa deles,e eu me sentei._

**Sasuke:Por que disso tudo?** – _Ela gosta dele...Não tem motivo para trata – lo assim._

**Tenten:Lembra que ti disse que ele não era tão chato...Me enganei,ele é muito chato!Tudo isso por que ficamos na mesma sala e uma colega de time veio falar comigo sobre o meu jogo de hoje,ai ele ouviu...Começo a me perguntar,um monte de coisa.¬¬'...**

**Sasuke:Mas você não quer que ele va ver o jogo?**

**Tenten:Não!** – _Naruto e Hinata logo se aproximaram e se sentaram com a gente._

**Sasuke:¬¬'...Sei...Me engana que eu gosto...**

--

**Sakura...Pov...On...**

_Eu e Neji fomos pra mesa que sempre ocupamos...Logo nos sentamos._

**Sakura:Ta afim da Tenten,neji?** – _Sou amiga dele,por isso de ser tão direta._

**Neji:Acho que sim...Ela é bem bonita,interessante...Sem contar que tem um bom arremesso...** – _ que Neji nunca foi de se interessar por nenhuma garota,e quando se envolvia era só pra dar uns beijos e só...Mas to vendo que Tenten é diferente._ – **Acha que ela me da alguma chance?**

**Sakura:Claro!** – _ que dar força pro meu amigo né,mas eu tenho certeza que ela senti alguma coisa por ele também. _– **Você é legal,companheiro,bonito...É uma boa pessoa!**

**Neji:Obrigado,pelos elogios!**

**Sakura:De nada,volte sempre!** – _ que os outros estavam chegando,entre eles meu namorado, sempre Temari se sentou em uma dos meus lado,junto de Shikamaru,e Ino se sentou ao lado de Shikamaru,e em sua frente sentou Gaara...No meu outro lado se sentou o Sai,e ao seu lado estava Neji e os demais..._ **– Oi meu amor! **– _Fui dar um beijo nele,só que ele foi tão seco,nem me respondeu e ainda nem correspondeu meu beijo. Fiquei quieta,sabe...Eu não sei o que ta acontecendo...Ele ultimamente tem só me tratado assim,só me tratou bem hoje de manhã quando me viu com a mesa de Sasuke,a qual todos ali pareciam conversar alegremente._

**Temari:Ficou aonde,Sakura?** – _Acho que ela se referia ao momento que fui expulsa da sala._

**Sakura:Na arquibancada...**

**Temari:Ficou sozinha?**

**Sakura:Um pouco,depois Sasuke apareceu me fazendo companhia. **– _Percebi que quando disse o nome do Sasuke,Sai logo olhou pra perguntar por que daquele olhar,mas percebi o Shino olhando pra mim lá...Parecia me analisar._ – **O que foi,Shino?**

**Shino:Nada.** – _Ele estranho,nunca fui muito chegada dele,sabe,ele parece que estar me analisando,e ainda me sorri maliciosamente..._

**Sai:Então,Sakura...** – _Ele olhou para shino,que parou de me encarar._ – **Vai no passeio hoje,com a gente?**

**Sakura:Claro!To pronta pra acabar com vocês! **

**Sakura...POv...Off...**

---

_Nossa,cheguei da escola e fui direto dormir...Tava ta cansado,que logo a escola foi bem cansativa...A parte boa disso tudo,foi me aproximar mais ainda da Sakura,ouvir ela dizendo que tem confiança em mim,cara ganhei o dia!Outra coisa muito estranha...O Sai não deixa eu nem me aproximar dela...Eu sei que ele é namorada dela,mas não precisa afastar ela das pessoas...Também percebi que ele trata ela meio indiferente,as vezes parece não ligar pra ela,e as vezes parece ligar,principalmente quando to .Isso é um bom sinal,talvez ainda tenho chance com ela...Vou tomar um banho._

_Logo termino,e coloco uma bermuda preta com uma camisa azul eu não vou estudar...To precisando sair pra esquecer as coisas,que sempre estão em meus pensamentos...Estudos...Faculdade... dar uma volta pelo parque._

---

_O Parque é um local onde geralmente as pessoas vão pra esfriar a cabeç sentei em um banco,observando as coisas em minha volta...Crianças brincando,correndo de um lado para o outro...Jovens,com seus animais de estimação...Mães,observando seus filhos brincado...Casais na grama,apaixonados...Eu não nego que queria estar fazendo isso,estar com a pessoa que gosta...Podia arranjar uma garota,mas não faço isso,sei que um dia estarei aqui,mas não com qualquer uma,sim com a garota dos meus sonhos...Sakura!Aqui estou eu novamente pensando nela...Não consigo fazer progresso em pensar menos nela,é automático...Meus olhos foram a grama vazia,a grama sem ninguém...Só o cachorro foi ate a minha grama vazia...Era que o conheço._

_Arregalei meus olhos,não podia ser...Quando tento tira – la dos meus pensamentos,ela aparece...Ela se aproximou do cachorro,se sentando na grama e brincando com ele...Estava linda!Vestia uma bermudinha jeans,que ia um pouco acima do joelho,uma regata de cor verde,e seus cabelos presos num rabo de em volta e vi que seus amigos da equipe de futebol americano estavam ali...Acho que eles também vieram relaxar...Assim como eu..._

---

**Sakura...Pov...On...**

_Eu e meus amigos sempre vimos no parque pra jogar...Era como relaxar,fora que aqui eles me deixavam jogar...Era engraçado ver eles perderem para uma menina...Eles falavam que era pra pegar leve comigo,mas nada,sei que sempre querem ganhar,mesmo sendo de brincadeira._

_Enquanto eles organizavam o time resolvi brincar um pouco com Akaramu,cachorrinho do Kiba..._

_Akamaru,logo saiu correndo,me deixando sentada na grama olhando tudo...Vi Kiba se aproximar com a bola de futebol americano,e logo me levantei._

**Sakura:Ta preparado pra perder? **– _Começamos a trocar passes._

**Kiba:Você da sorte que é menina,por que se não...** – _ não gostam de perder,nem mesmo pra droga._

_Kiba,jogou tão forte que a bola,passou por mim e não consegui pegar...Comecei a correr pra pegar logo a bola,por que agora vai ter parou perto de um banco...Vi um garoto se abaixar e pela – la para mim._

**Sakura...Pov...Off...**

**Sakura: Sasuke?!** – _Entrei a bola em suas mãos e ela me olhava surpresa._ – **O que faz aqui?**

**Sasuke:Dar um passeio...Esfriar a cabeça.** – _Ela sorriu,e como sempre me deixou sem graça._

**Sakura:Nós também...Vim com meus amigos...Veio sozinho?** – _Ta ai uma coisa que descobri nela,é curiosa._

**Sasuke:Sim.**

**Sakura:Ham...Quer jogar? **– _Tinha um brilho no olhar._

**Sasuke:Acho melhor não,tenho a impressão que não serei bem vindo. **– _Fui sincero...O namoradinho dela,me odeia...E não serei bem vindo._

**Sakura:Não,tenho certeza que todos vão querer sua presença!** – _Ela se aproximou,ficando um pouco mais perto de mim...O que me fez corar._ – **Por favor!Joga!** – _Não tem como negar nada a ela._

**Sasuke:Ta bom,eu jogo!** – _Nem tentei lutar contra ela...¬¬'...Difícil,quando a pessoa tem total controle sobre você né...Senti ela me puxa pela mão,me aproximando do seu pessoal._

**Sakura:Gente,o Sasuke vai jogar!** – _Acho que ela não percebeu o olhar furioso do seu se aproximou da gente._

**Kiba:Que bom,tava faltando um,agora ta completo!** – _O Kiba era o melhor amigo da Sakura...Me lembro deles juntos desde pequenos...Como um irmão._

**Sakura:Qual vai ser o time?**

**Gaara:Eu,Sakura,Sai e Shino.**

**Kiba:Meu time é...Eu,Shikamaru,Neji e Sasuke. **– _Nem mencionei que as amigas de Sakura também estavam se aproximou._

**Ino:Eu também quero jogar!** – _Ela olhava diretamente para Gaara...Como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa a ele..._

**Gaara:Sinto muito Lorinha... **– _Ele Sorriu._ – **Mas o time já ta completo,e você não sabe jogar.** – _Sinceramente eu estranhei...Não achava que Ino gostava de jogar...Ino,fez uma cara de raiva...E se aproximou de Gaara._

**Ino:Você não pode fazer isso!** – _Ela colocou o dedo bem no rosto dele...Parecia furiosa._

**Gaara:Claro que posso. **– _Ele tirou a mão de Ino que lhe apontava...E a puxou pra ele...O.O...To vendo que só eu não sabia que eles tinham algum caso.¬¬'...Sou sempre o ultimo a saber né... _– **E assim você vai acabar quebrando sua unha.** – _Ela já estava nos braços dele...Levou uma de suas mãos ao seu rosto e lhe beijo a mão. _– **Vai lá fica quietinha olhando...** – _O.O...Realmente,to impressionado com a proximidade dos dois...Nunca pensei que Gaara,um dos garotos mais frios,e calculistas,tivesse um namorico com Ino...A garota mais patricinha da escola...É de saiu dos braços dele,pisando forte...Se sentou junto de Temari que tava na grama olhando uma revista._

**Sakura:Calma porquinha...Depois você entra no jogo.** – _ apelido estranho Sakura usa com a Ino._

**Ino:Ta,testuda!** – _Ela fez uma cara de emburrada...O.O...Só vi Sakura correndo e pulando em cima da amiga.O.O._

**Sakura:Não precisa chorar,porquinha!** – _Nessa hora Temari também já estava em cima das duas...Nunca pensei que elas fossem assim,sabe...Bem louquinhas._

**Shikamaru:Ta bom,ta bom...Vamo logo começar isso!** – _Elas logo voltaram ao normal...E cada um de certo time,ai se aproximando pra conversar._

**Sakura...Pov...On...**

_Logo o time tava reunido...E Sai é o capitão,ele que sempre faz as jogadas...Mas ele ta com uma cara estranha...Eu vou tentar conversar com ele hoje...Tentar sabe o que ta acontecendo,os motivos dele estar assim,tão indiferente..._

**Sakura:Então,o que vamos fazer? **

**Sai:Simples...O Gaara vai passar a bola pra mim,e eu vou passar pra Sakura,pra fazer o Touchdown.E Shino,você da cobertura pra Sakura.**

**Shino:Com muito prazer. **– _Imediatamente voltei meus olhos pra ele...Não gostei desse jeito que ele falou comigo,muito menos da frase no duplo sentido._

**Sakura:O que você quis dizer com isso?!** – _To com raiva...Não dou confiança pra ele..._

**Sai:Vamos logo.** – _Já nos posicionávamos. _

**Sakura...Pov...Off...**

_Certo...Eu,Neji,Kiba e Shikamaru já estávamos acabando de passar o que tinha dito._

**Shikamaru:Então...Sasuke,fica de olho na Sakura.** – _Meu inconsciente estava em festa._ – **Fica de olho,que apesar dela ser uma garota é bem rápida.**

**Sasuke:Pode deixar.**

**Neji:Eu fico de olho no Sai...**

**Shikamaru:Eu no Gaara.**

**Kiba:Shino.**

_Logo começamos a nos posicionar...E ela já estava lá...Já tinha ouvido dizer que ela costumava jogar,mas não sai que com os meninos...Se bem que eles devem pegar leve com posicionei em sua frente...Fica difícil assim...Ela fica sorrindo.O que me deixa abobado._

**Kiba:Vocês estão prontos pra perder?! **

**Sakura:Vai sonhando!**

_A bola estava no time de faz o Passe para o Sai...Que fingi que foga para Shino...Só que Shino faz a cobertura para Sakura,me fazendo não alcança – la...Realmente,to impressionada,não sabia que ela corria tanto assim...Logo Neji tenta vai pra cima de Sai,só que ele conseguiu fazer o Passe...Me levantei,pois vi que o passe seria para Sakura...O.O...Ela pegou a bola perfeitamente...Fiquei responsável por marca – la,então não vou deixar ela como nunca tinha corri na minha vida,e tudo isso pra marca uma garota...O.o...Só pra você ter uma idéia de quanto ela consegui alcança – la.Só que de fato me fazendo cair por cima dela._

_Estou perdido,olhando suas esmeraldas verdes...Nunca pensei que fosse me encontrar assim com ela...Estou em cima dela,nossos rostos estão próximos...Consigo senti perfeitamente sua respiração em meu rosto...Seu hálito doce...E consigo ver seu rosto corado._

**Sakura...Pov...On...**

_Sasuke acabava de me alcançar...E acabamos por cima de mim...Eu não sei,mas meu coração disparou assim que senti as mãos dele encostar no meu corpo...Me arrepiei com aquele contato...Conseguia sentir o hálito dele em meu rosto...É menta...Eu...Eu...Não sei mas,to sentindo uma coisa estranha em mim...Uma vontade de sentir mais seu gosto...Nossos olhos se encaravam,me perdendo no momento...Corei,por estar pensando essas coisas._

**Sakura...Pov...Off...**

_A pele dela...Tão quente e macia.Não queria sair dali...É a melhor sensação que senti na minha vontade de tirar a bola da mão dela e abraça – la e beija – la._

**Sai:Quer sair de cima da minha namorada!** – _Pela voz,parecia irritado...Sai de cima de Sakura,e me levantei olhando diretamente pra Sai,que me olhava feio._

**Sakura:Calma,Sai...O jogo é assim...Foi um acidente. **– _Ela se levantou com a bola na mã me olha tão irritado...Pensei que ele fosse querer me Sakura pra trás e saiu andando para o carro que veio._ – **Gente,pode continuar sem mim,vou lá ver o que ele tem.** – _Fiquei sem graça,parece que a culpa é saiu andando ate seu pro demais._

**Sasuke:Cara,to me sentindo culpado.**

**Kiba:Não liga não... **

**Neji:Ei,Sasuke.** – _Olhei pra ele._ – **Por que não faz o teste pra entrar no time de futebol americano?!Seria ótimo ter você no time,precisando de alguém assim como você,que tenha experiência.**

**Sasuke:Acho que não.**

**Sakura POv On...**

_Não entendo por que do piti de Sai...Nós sempre jogamos futebol americano...E ele nunca fez questão de me proibir,ou ficar irritado com algum tombo meu,por que ate então eu sempre acabo caindo né.Sai tava encostado no carro olhando fixamente pro chão,me aproximei e fiquei em sua frente._

**Sakura:O que aconteceu,Sai? **– _Eu o olhava,já ele nem mais olhava nos meus olhos._

**Sai:Nada!** – _Não me surpreendi com sua resposta curta e que ele só tem me tratado assim._

**Sakura:Então por que fez aquela cena quando cai no chão?!**

**Sai:Você sabe que eu não gosto fique se machucando,fique caindo...** – _Certo...eu sempre vim aqui jogar com eles,não vejo problema algum._

**Sakura:Ta certo,então vamos voltar pra jogar...Não tem motivo pra sair assim.** – _Sorri._

**Sai:Vai indo na frente que depois eu vou.** – _Praticamente me dispensando._

**Sakura Pov Off...**

_Depois do comentário de Neji,nem prestei mais atenção naquela conversa...Meus olhos foram a Sakura...Eu não entendo como o mundo pode ser assim...Uma pessoa maravilhosa,com um idiota..._

**Sakura:O Sai já vai vim,ele só ta um pouco nervoso.** – _Se aproximou de mim,tocando meus ombros. _– **Ei Sasuke,por que não faz o teste pro time?!** – _Sorria pra mim._

**Kiba:Foi o que acabamos de dizer.**

**Sasuke:Eu não sei.**

**Sakura:Certo,amanhã começa os teste,por que não pensa com carinho.** – _Ela pedindo desse jeito não me ajuda muito. _– **Seria ótimo ver você no time,assim poderíamos nos ver mais vezes,e ajudaria o nossos time.** – _Me surpreendi com o comentário dela._

**Sasuke:Certo,vou pensar.** – _Não consigo negar nada a ela._ – **Mas acho que já vou ã a gente se fala.** – _Sai sem ao menos me despedir se fizesse isso não conseguiria ir embora,por causa da Sakura._

---

**Neji...POv...On...**

_Me olhei no espelho...To muito gato! iria ver Tenten jogar...Tinha que vê – la...Depois de todo meu esforço,tentando descobrir que horas seria esse tal jogo...Colocando um pouco de perfume,pra ficar bem pra ela...Acho que estou ótimo!Uma bela calça jeans,tênis esporte,uma camisa de cor vinho,ta um pouco frio,então coloquei minha jaqueta do time de futebol americano...Acho que fico bem nela,tenho orgulho,por que é algo que sei fazer...Quando entro no campo é pra dar o sangue!Já estava descendo as escadas,passei pela mesinha,e peguei a chave do carro...Iria vê – la,mesmo que ela não quisesse._

_Me sentei na arquibancada...Me surpreendi com o publico,não sabia que tinha tanta gente vendo esse jogo,principalmente por ser feminino...Vi que estava chegando em campo...Realmente,ela fica linda vestindo o uniforme...Não é nada feminino,mas ta bom...Calça larga,de cor creme...Uma camiseta de cor vinho,com o símbolo da cabelos ainda estavam presos em dois coques._

_Eu não faço idéia por que de estar vendo esse jogo,alias eu sei sim...Meu motivo se chama,Tenten...Ela é diferente das outros que já vi...Ela tem um jeito forte,companheira,alegre...Tem um pavio curto,mas gosto de ainda ela ser linda...Não me canso de olhar seus olhos chocolate,nem sua pele clara...O modo de se vestir,e muito menos seu corpo,que é bem definido...Bem atlético,do jeito que gosto...Um corpo bem firme,onde tenha a onde pegar...Melhor acabar com esse pensamentos,por que se não..._

_Era a bola do jogo,e Tenten iria rebater...Parecia bem concentrada...O arremessador manda a bola,e pelo que vejo com muita forç meio nervoso,por que a Tenten precisa rebater,pra dar a vitória a ao time...O.O...Caramba...Ela acabou de rebater,não foi uma simples rebatida,foi uma rebatida que deixou a bola fora de alcance do adversá corria pelas bases pra garantir a vitória._

_Agora comemorava com as amigas a vitória do que dizer que é uma bela cena...Principalmente quando Tenten tirou a camisa,ficando somente com um top preto...Tenho que vir aqui mais vezes...u.u...O publico já deixava o lugar,mas eu não...Me levantei e me aproximei do Tenten conversava com o time sobre a vitória,parecia mais uma reunião simples,onde elas conversavam sobre os erros,e em eu tinham eu melhorar._

_Deixei elas terminarem...Me aproximei do portão de entrada do campo..._

**Neji:Tenten.** – _A chamei e logo vi seus olhos cor de chocolate mirando sobre mim._

**Tenten:Neji?O que faz aqui?** – _Ela parecia bem surpresa._

**Neji:Depois de todo meu trabalho,você acha que não iria vim te ver jogar?!** – _Entrei no campo,me aproximando dela...Ficando numa distancia razoável..._ – **Fez um ótimo jogo.**

**Tenten:Obrigado.** – _Ela ficou corada...A camisa que estavam em suas mãos foi de volta ao seu lindo corpo...Acho que estava mais envergonhada em ter visto ela de top..._ – **Acho melhor ir indo.** – _Ela sorriu._ – **Eu to fedendo. **– _Sorri com já começa a andar,só que segurei seus braços._ – **O que foi?**

**Neji:Eu tava pensando se você gostaria de sair comigo,tipo agora pra comemorar sua vitória.** – _Me olhava confusa._ – **E assim poderíamos nos conhece melhor.**

**Tenten:Por que eu deveria ir com você? **– _Agora seu olhar parecia desafiador...Ela tem um jeito que me deixa totalmente difícil de explicar..._

**Neji:Acho que você não tem uma boa impressão minha...** – _Falei serio,pois todos tem impressões erradas sobre mim,e ainda ser do time de futebol americano ajuda,por que pra todos somos apenas um bando de homens grandes,que não pensam. _– **Queria mudar essa sua impressão de mim.** – _Ela pareceu me olhos espantada,deve estar pensando em como eu poderia dizer isso._

**Tenten:Certo...Me espera tomar um banho,e eu já venho. **– _Ela começou a andar em direção ao vestiário,e eu vou pra arquibancada._

**Neji...Pov...Off...**

**---**

**Sakura...POv...On...**

_Certo,depois que Sasuke foi embora,continuamos a jogar,foi divertido,só que senti a falta de Sasuke,não sei...Queria que ele estivesse comigo ali,sorrindo...O Sai continuou me tratando da mesma forma,eu não sei o que ta estamos em frente a minha casa,no carro do Sai._

**Sakura:Certo,Sai...Eu quero saber o que ta acontecendo.**_ – Fui direto ao assunto.O encarando._

**Sai:Que assunto? **_– Ele se quer me olhava._

**Sakura:Por que esta me tratando dessa maneira?**

**Sai:Que maneira?**

**Sakura:Esta sendo frio,só fica irritado,não entendo por que disso!**_ – Eu não sou perfeita,tem dia que sou a pessoa mais chata do mundo,mas não trato o Sai mal._

**Sai:É só a pressão do time,só isso.**_ – Ele veio se aproximando de mim,e eu não me afastei...Senti ele começar a beijar meu pescoço. – _**Assim ta bom pra você?**_ – Já não sinto mais as mesmas sensações que antes sentia por ele. – _**Acho que ta né.**_ – Senti uma de suas mãos na minha perna,apertando com força,mas em mim não surgia beijo foi descendo ao meu seio,hora de parar._

**Sakura:Por favor,Sai,vamos parar!**_ – Ele se separou de mim. – _**Eu ainda não to preparada,pra isso. **

**Sai:Legal...**_ – Bateu suas mãos no volante. – _**Então boa noite,Sakura.**_ – Abri a porta do carro e sai,assim vi ele dar a partida e me deixar em frente de casa...Chateada. _

_Continua..._

_---_

**Notas importantes:**

_Peço a vocês desculpa pela demora...Hehe'...Eu tava empenhada a atualizar minha outra fic,por isso deixei essa mais de lado...Mas quando finalmente eu pensei em começar a escrever o novo capitulo a autora pegou DENGUE!Estava com dor de cabeça,Dor nos olhos,Dor no corpo,Meu estomago fazendo hora com minha cara,mancha no corpo,e dor também pra pensar,por isso não atualizei antes!!Peço desculpa por qualquer coisa...u.u...Vou fazer de tudo pra atualizar o mais rápido possível...=]_

_Bjus^^_

**Agradecimentos:**

**The Pink Cat : **_Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo,espero q esse tbm ti agrade^^...Peço desculpa pela demora,mas como falei tava com dengue,ai fiquei completamente malz...=/...Mas o capitulo ta ai pla Ti!!^^Obrigada pelo elogio,fico muitu feliz que esteja dando uma chance pra uma novata na área de fic's...^^_

_Bjus^^...Arigato!!Ate a proxima!!_

**s2Cold Hearts2 : **_Você mais do que ninguém sabe que tava com Dengue,por isso da demora...u.u...*-*...Amiga!Meu chocolati branco...^^...Fico feliz que tenha gostado,e fico mais feliz de saber o quando vC nos considera...^^...Espero vê – la no próximo capitulo!!Obrigada pela força!!^^...Bjus^^...Arigato!!_

**Angel Pink : **_Ola amiga!!Fico feliz de ver vc por aqui...^^...Pois é,típico filme americano,né^^...mas aqui é diferente,pq quem vai mandar sou eu,chega de Sakura sofrer...Ta na hora do Sasuke sentir na pele tudo!!kukukukuku...Zuera,é pla mudar um pouco né^^...Peço desculpa pela demora,foi pela dengue q peguei...¬¬...mas to melhorando...Espero vê – la novamente,Bjus^^_

**pietra-chan : **_*-* Que bom q gostou!Estou muitu feliz por isso!!Desculpa a demora,mas a autora foi vitima de dengue...u.u...Espero que goste desse capitulo,foi feito meio as pressas,mas o que vale é a intenção né ^^...Espero vê – la novamente,Bjus^^_

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha : **_Ola!*-* to muitu feliz que tenha gostado!Peço desculpa pela demora,mas fui vitima de dengue,ai foi difícil continuar logo...=/...Fiz o capitulo as pressas,mas espero q goste..^^...O que vale é a intenção né^^...Um grande beijo no coração,espero vê la novamente...^^...Arigato!!_

_Agradeço as favoritos,alertas a Tudo!!^^_

_E claro receber um Reviews é sempre bom né...=D..._

_Por que me da inspiração,né...Por que é sempre bom ver que sua Fic agrada algumas pessoas!XD_

_Desde já agradeço sua atenção!_

_Arigato!!_

_Kisses...=D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto não me pertence...¬¬...Masashi Kishimoto que é dono deles,ué...Mas um dia isso vai mudar!u.u_

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Falas em negrito...**

_Pensamentos Itálico...(Na maioria Sasuke,mas as vezes da Sakura...Ou de outro personagem,né^^)_

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Eu não consegui dormi direito,fiquei a noite toda pensando se deveria ou não fazer o teste pro contar que comentário que a Sakura fez,de passarmos mais tempos juntos é tentador!Faz algum tempo que não jogo,uns 2 anos...Mas tenho que dizer que isso não é problema pra mim,que já foi capitão do time,né...Certo._

_Me levantei,pois estava deitado na cama,pensando na minha vida,pensando na minha rosada...Tomara um banho pra acordar de vez,por que essa vida de acordar cedo,ninguém merece...Logo liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água cair no meu corpo...Hoje teria aula no laboratório,irei vê – la novamente...Irei ver suas lindas esmeraldas,eu não sei mas os olhos dela me atrai..._

_--_

_Hoje não iria chegar atrasado,se bem que se chegasse atrasado e encontrasse Sakura todo dia,também atrasada seria ótimo,mas como isso não pode acontecer...O jeito é me contentar vê – la no laboratório hoje,né...=D_

_Pera ai,eu conheço aquela pucca ali na frente...Não esta muito distante,mas corri um pouco ate alcança – la._

**Sasuke:Bom dia,Tenten.**_ – Ela se virou pra mim,levando um susto._

**Tenten:Bom dia,Sasuke.**_ – Tinha se recuperado do susto. –_** Como esta?**

**Sasuke:Bem... **_– Olhou bem Tenten ao meu lado,ela tem um sorriso no rosto que não vejo todo dia...Aconteceu alguma coisa ai. – _**Como foi o jogo?**_ – Vi ela Corar._

_**Tenten...POv...On...**_

_Assim que ele tocou no assunto "jogo" corei...Me lembrei do Hyuuga que tinha ido me ver,segundo disse que queria mudar a impressão que tinha dele...E conseguiu._

**Sasuke:Fala logo,Tenten.**_ – Falou enquanto caminhávamos em direção a ta parecendo aquelas "menininhas" fofoqueiras,doidas pra saber das coisas._

**Tenten:Ta bom!**_ – Fiz uma pausa,tomando coragem pra contar. –_** Eu conto!**

_**Flash Black On...Tenten...**_

_Fiquei muito surpresa ao ver Neji ali,me esperando,querendo falar tive um treco ao ouvir que ele queria mudar a minha opinião sobre ele.Não achei que ele fosse realmente no jogo,me ver...Isso não é uma coisa a cara do Neji,perder seu tempo pra ir ver uma garota que ele mal conhece jogar.Não nego que fico feliz de vê – lo aqui..._

_Logo tomei um banho,coloquei uma calça jeans,meia folgada,um tênis esporte,e uma branca de alcinha,onde moldava meus seios,com um pouco de lavei meus cabelos,os deixei soltos a mochila e sai ao encontro de Neji._

_Ele estava na arquibancada me esperando,não pude deixar de sorri quando o vi faz algum tempo eu gosto do Neji...Mas nunca achei que ele daria bola pra uma garota como eu...Estranha,e que ainda gosta de jogar...Parei de caminhar ate ele,parando de frente pra arquibancada,vendo assim ele começar a descer e vi ate o meu encontro._

**Neji:Onde quer ir?**_ – Começamos a caminhar ate seu carro._

**Tenten:Não lugar ta bom. **_– De fato já estar com ele esta ótimo._

**Neji:Vamos comer alguma coisa.**_ – Chegamos ao carro,e olha ele esta abrindo a porta pra mim. – _**Todo esse jogo me deu fome.**_ – Sorri pelo seu comentá de todo jogo sempre to faminta._

_O caminho foi bem agradá parecia querer saber tudo sobre mim,e eu não fiquei de fora,né...Sai perguntando todo o que sempre tive vontade de pergunta – lo.A cada coisa que contava sobre mim,podia ver sua expressão do surpreso,e eu também ficava surpresa com tudo que ele me de gostar de Neji,antes o via sempre como o "Gostosão do time de Futebol"...Aquele que se acha bastante,só não ganhado do "Sai",por esse realmente é estúpido!Toda aquela conversa estava me fazendo ver o quanto ele é diferente do que num parque,logo descemos e fomos pra perto de um carrinho de "Cachorro – quente"...Neji pediu pra mim e pra ele,e logo depois nos sentamos na grama,verde._

**Tenten:Nossa,isso ta bom!**_ - ¬¬' que falta de educação,minha boca ta cheia. –_** Desculpa.**_ – O vi sorrir._

**Neji:Tudo bem. **_– Neji nem parecia comer,só estava me olhando._

**Tenten:Para de me olhar assim.**_ – Corei. –_** Você ta deixando sem graça.**_ – Ai que ele Riu mais ainda._

**Neji:Ta bom. **

_Comemos o uma delicia.A noite esta linda,a lua cheia,sem nenhuma nuvem ao seu,dando assim uma visão linda das que dizer que esta tudo perfeito,mas tenho medo dessa perfeição acabar me machucando._

**Neji:Acho que não sou tão chato assim,não é.**_ – Voltei meus olhos ao Neji,e agora percebi que estamos próximos demais._

**Tenten:Acho que não.**_ – Comentei sorrindo. –_** Ta meio tarde né.**

**Neji:Não!**_ – Me assustei com sua resposta,rápida e determinante. – _**Fica mais um pouco.**_ – Corei. – _**Queria poder ficar curtindo aqui,mais com você.**

**Tenten:Amanhã tem aula,não quero dormir tarde.**

**Neji:Você não vai.**_ – Fez uma pausa. - _**Só mais um pouco e eu ti levo.**

**Tenten:Esta bem! **_– Olhei o céu.Não queria olhar para Neji...Era a mesma coisa que me derreter completamente,a ele se aproximar mais sentados um de frente ao o outro,muito próximos._

_Senti uma de suas mãos acariciar meu ,voltei meus olhos a ele,e pude perceber eu me perdi em seus olhos,como também se que ele se perdeu nos meus._

**Neji:Sempre te achei linda.**_ – na sua vida você vai ver alguém que gosta lhe dizer que é – _**Diferente,de todas as garotas que conheço.**_ – Parece uma declaração. – _**Você sempre me chamou a atenção,pelo seu jeito forte,marcante...Só que nunca ti falei isso.**_ – Neji sorriu triste. – _**Como posso fazer alguém tão linda quanto você,se apaixonar por mim?!**

**Tenten:Não precisa.**_ – me olhou interrogativo. –_** Eu já estou!**_ – Encostei nossos lábios de leve,com um simples afastei olhando seu rosto,e pude ver um sorriso no rosto de Neji._

_Agora quem se aproximou foi,ele...Fechei meus olhos,esperando seus lábios nos meus,e pude me sentir novamente no cé um dia iria dizer que beijaria o NEJI!AH!!Nos aproximamos,e pude sentir ele tocar meus cabelos,e eu o puxei pela sua nuca aprofundando ainda mais o vontade de me entregar completamente a ele...Fora meus amigos,ninguém mais sabia a paixão que sempre nutria por sua língua pedir passagem a minha boca,um beijo cheio de carinho,mais ao mesmo tempo meus dedos de leve em seu rosto,o acariciando...Senti sua mão desce e tocar minha cintura,lhe acariciando...Nos separamos._

_Eu não sei se enfio minha cara na terra,ou deixo assim mesmo,passando profundamente...Tinha acabado de admitir que estava apaixonada por levantei._

**Tenten:Acho melhor irmos embora.**_ – Falei olhando os lados,não quero encara – bem que em seu rosto teria um sorriso._

**Neji:Certo.**_ – Assim caminhamos para o carro,e ele me levou pra casa._

_**Flash Black Off...Tenten**_

**Tenten:Foi isso.**

_**Tenten...Pov...Off...**_

**Sasuke:Finalmente algo entre vocês!**_ – Depois dessa historia já estávamos entrando na sala de laborató não tinha chegado ninguém. – _**Fico feliz por vocês.**_ – comentei,sei o quanto Tenten gosta dele._

**Tenten:Ai não sei.**_ – Ela se sentou na mesa eu é ocupado por mim e minha parceira. – _**Será que ele não queria só brincar comigo?!**

**Sasuke:Tenho certeza que não. **_– Falei isso por que sei o quanto é difícil nós homens expressar nossos sentimentos,principalmente se tratando de Neji. – _**Mas depois que Neji ti levou pra casa não aconteceu nada?**

**Tenten:Bom,o caminho foi bem Neji sempre puxava assunto...**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Depois,quando estava saindo do carro,ele me puxou me beijando novamente.**

**Sasuke:Fica tranqüila,não se ta afim.**_ – Sorrimos.A porta da sala se abriu,e pude ver uem chegava...Tenten logo corou ao ver quem estava chegando,e eu...Bom,eu como sempre só fico olhando admirado._

**Tenten:Acho melhor ir pra minha mesa.**_ – Assim ela foi para sua mesa...Não pude deixar de sorrir,ao ver Neji caminhar mais rápido pra sua mesa também,já que os dois são parceiros de laboratório._

**Sakura:Bom dia,Sasuke.**_ – Assim ela se sentou ao meu lado._

**Sasuke:Bom dia.**_ – Sempre perco a fala perto dela._

**Sakura:AH É!Eu não to falando com você!**_ – Olhou meio intrigado...Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver seu biquinho,de emburrada._

**Sasuke:Mas o que eu fiz?**_ – Pelo que me consta não fiz nada._

**Sakura:Você foi embora ontem no meio do jogo!**_ – Sakura me deu um leve tapa no braço._

**Sasuke:Ai!**_ – Passei a mão onde ela tinha me batido._

**Sakura:Isso é pra você aprender a não me deixar no meio do jogo sozinha!!**_ – Ela cruzou os braços,ainda ai...Eu não deixei ela sozinha,pelo eu me consta a deixei com seu namorado,na companhia de amigo ._

**Sasuke:Eu não ti deixei sozinha.**_ – Assim que acabei de dizer a frase,vi o rosto da rosada se fica linda corada._

**Sakura:Nhá,mas eu queria que você estivesse lá.**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Senti sua falta.**_ – OW!Será que hoje é meu dia de sorte?!Sakura esta dizendo eu sentiu minha falta._

**Sasuke:...**_ – Fiquei sem fazer alguma coisa pra mostrar a ela o que de ficar escondendo a verdade,eu não vou ficar parado vendo aquele idiota do Sai,fazer mal a ela,não vou deixar ele fazer mal a mim,vou começar a fazer alguma coisa pra mudar aproximei de seu rosto,ela me olhava corada,segurei seu queixo a fazendo me olhar em seus olhos. – _**Certo,prometo a você que nunca mais te deixo num jogo,ou em qualquer coisa que precisar.**_ – Certo,não estou mentindo,vou sempre estar ao seu lado,não importa a situação,não importa se ela ainda estive namorando aquele idiota,sempre vou estar ao seu minha mão de seu rosto e voltei a me sentar e olhar para frente._

_**Sakura...POv...On...**_

_Quando senti Sasuke tocar minha pele,um arrepio...Uma sensação boa em mim,alias ótima,que nunca vez que o Sai me tocava sentia um medo,talvez por que ele sempre queria avançar as coisas...Foi um toque tão...Tão... por estar pensando essas sentir Sasuke mais próximo de mim,queria poder toca – lo também.Não sei por que mais...Vi uma mão de Sasuke sobre a mesa...Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele..._

_**Sakura...Pov...Off...**_

_Senti Sakura tocar minha mão,um toque delicado,um toque que espero faz tempo.A olhei e vi ela me encarar sorrindo._

**Sakura:Agradeço desde já por estar comigo. **

_Ficamos nos encarando,sorrindo...Eu mais ainda né,por ser tão bobo e apaixonado por ela._

**Sakura:Acho que nossos amigos estão se dando super bem,né?!**_ – Olhei para mesa de .Neji abraçava Tenten por trás,e ela estava muito corada.A coisa ta ficando seria...Ele lhe dava beijos em seu pescoço,e ela tentava engraçado,pois acho que ela nunca pensou o quanto Neji fosse carinhoso._

_---_

_Bom,a aula foi ó e Sakura estamos cada vez mais unidos...O que me deixa muito feliz,pois assim quem sabe,eu não faço ela perceber o quanto a um trabalho em dupla,e agora Anko da uma olhada neles,e nisso podemos ficar conversando mais um pouco._

**Sakura:Pensou se vai fazer o teste para o time de Futebol Americano?**_ – Ela me parecia bem curiosa._

**Sasuke:Por que de toda essa curiosidade?**_ – Olhei em seus olhos,só eu ela desviou seu olhar dos meus._

**Sakura:Sei que a equipe ficaria feliz de ter um jogar tão experiente como você.**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Pelo que me lembro,você já foi capitão do time. **

**Sasuke:É,mas faz algum tempo isso.**

**Sakura:Me responde uma coisa,por que saiu do time?**_ – Fiz uma cara,meio que tipo,não quero falar sobre lembro bem eu quando deixei o time,logo em seguida escolheram o Sai como capitão.-_** Se não quiser falar sobre isso tudo bem. **_– Sorriu._

**Sasuke:Não,tudo bem.**_ – Fiz uma pausa. – _**Me lembro que deixei o time,por perceber que existia pessoas ali,que não ligavam tanto para o jogo,e sim para sua popularidade.**_ – Percebi que ela se espantou,de fato não estou a mais pura verdade._

**Sakura:Mas você acha que tomou a decisão certa?**

**Sasuke:Por que esta tocando nesse assunto?**_ – Me olhou seria._

**Sakura:Já ti vi jogar,e sei que você tem talento.**_ – Sorriu. – _**Talvez nosso time precise de alguém como você,que joga por amor,e não por popularidade.**_ – De fato,se fizesse o teste para o time,iria ser por amor,principalmente o dela. – _**Sabe,talvez se você saísse bem,poderia conseguir jogar numa faculdade,sabe.**_ – Pra ser mais sincero,eu pensava assim quando era capitão,minha meta era essa. – _**Aquele dia quando me disse que não tinha talento a nada,fiquei a pensar,e pude me lembrar que você tem um grande talento jogando.**_ – Depois de elogios,não pude deixar de corar. – _**Por favor,faça o teste!**_ – Olhava bem em meus olhos,e assim não tem como negar nada a ela,sem contar que já tinha feito a minha escolha antes._

**Sasuke:Sim,vou fazer o teste.**_ – Ela sorriu feliz._

_Trim...(sinal...¬¬')_

**Anko:Sasuke e Sakura,por favor a minha mesa.**_ – Imediatamente nos á que aconteceu alguma coisa de errado?!Certo,não fizemos nada e estávamos conversando baixo...Nos levantamos e fomos ate a sua mesa._

**Sakura:Aconteceu alguma coisa,professora Anko?**_ – Sakura,pareceu fazer a pergunta meia receosa._

**Anko:Só quero dizer que vocês se saíram muito bem no trabalho e hoje.**_ – Não contive um suspiro de alivio.Já estava ate com medo,de ter acontecido alguma coisa. _

**Sakura:Somos uma ótima dupla!**_ – Sakura se agarrou em meu pescoço,me abraçando._

**Anko:Acho melhor vocês irem andando,pra não se atrasarem.**_ – Assim Infeliz Sakura se separou de mim..._

**Sakura:Bom,Sasuke.A gente se vê por ai.**_ – Eu e Sakura já estávamos no corredor. – _**Ate parceiro.**

**Sasuke:Ate parceira.**

---

_O segundo horário passou bem rá ser por que estava gostando da aula...¬¬'...Depois de pegar alguma coisa pra comer,fui logo para mesa.O.o Estranho em ver Neji junto da nossa mesa...Deve ser por que ele esta com a para cara de Naruto,e esse se quer disfarçava,seus olhos estavam arregalados._

**Naruto:O que você ta fazendo aqui?!**_ – Perguntou sem sentei na mesa,acho que Naruto não sabe o rolo entre Tenten e Neji._

**Neji:Simples. **_– Fez uma pausa. –_** Eu to sentado com a minha namorada.**_ – Hinata que tomava seu suco,chegou a cuspir,de tão impaquitante que foi._

**Tenten:Ele me pediu em namoro,hoje na aula.**_ – Ela corou,e eu que finalmente a Tenten esta feliz._

**Sasuke:Só lhe aviso uma coisa,Neji.**_ – Todos voltaram sua atenção pra mim. – _**Se fizer algo com ela,ti matamos,não é,Dobe?! **

**Naruto:Ta certo! **

**Neji:Pode deixar,que vou cuidar dela muito bem! **_– Tenten,só faltava desmaiar pelas palavras dele.- _**Mas mudando de assunto,Sakura me contou que você vai fazer o teste pro time.**

**Sasuke:Sim,resolvi que faria.**_ – No mesmo instante percebi o olhar de surpreso do Naruto,ele sabia bem o motivo de ter saiu do Time,e quando sai disse que nunca mais queria saber do time,só que não cumpri a minha promessa._

**Naruto:Fala serio,Teme. **_– Fez uma pausa. – _**Por que mudou de idéia,por que vai fazer o teste?!**_ – A verdade seria,que Sakura me pediu tão tanto jeito,me dizendo que seria ótimo passar mais tempo comigo,que me fez esquecer o que havia prometido._

**Neji:Acho que quem fez ele mudar de idéia foi a Sakura.**_ – Meus olhos se arregalaram,será que ele sabia que amava Sakura?! – _**Não precisa ficar com receio de nada,não vou contar nada a ela,e nem a ninguém. **_– Suas palavras me tranqüilizaram. _

**Sasuke:Como você sabe,que eu...**_ – Fiz uma pausa,criando coragem,não que tenha vergonha de diz que a amo,mas...Se coloque em meu lugar,e veja o quanto é difícil. – _**Que a aMo?!**

**Neji:Você não consegue negar nada a ela.**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**E você sempre fica a olhando de longe.E onde minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas,quando jogamos.**

**Sasuke:Ham. **_–Fica tão na cara assim?!O pior é que só ela não consegue enxergar isso._

**Neji:Fica tranqüilo que não vou abrir a boca.**_ – Fez aquela pausa,que me fez olhar aos meus amigos em volta,e principalmente Hinata,pois sabendo que são primos,ela o conhece fez um sinal positivo,de que estava tudo bem._

**Naruto:Então,também vou fazer o teste pro time!**_ – Todos a mesa em silencio._

**Sasuke:Por que? **_– Acho que todos ali queriam perguntar a mesma coisa,só que fui mais rápido._

**Naruto:Ate parece que vou deixar você se divertir sozinho.**_ – dele ser um Dobe,era meu parceiro._

**Neji:Quero só dar um aviso a vocês.**_ – Senti nas palavras de Neji,que ele iria dar um aviso serio.E acho que não estava errado. – _**Fiquem atentos.Não digo isso em relação a mim,nem Gaara,Kiba ou Shikamaru,digo isso em relação aos "amiguinhos" de Sai.**_ – Eu e Naruto ouvíamos atentos a tudo que Neji dizia. – _**Sai costuma fazer de tudo pra não mudar a equipe,não deixar seus "amiguinhos" saírem de maneira isso cuidado.**_ – Vi Naruto engolir seco. – _**Principalmente você,Sasuke. **_– Sabia que não iria ser fácil,mas não iria desistir antes mesmo de começar. –_** Sai,te detesta,ele vai fazer de tudo pra você não entrar no time,e não se aproximar de Sakura.**

**Hinata:Mas por que,o Sai detesta o Sasuke?**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**O Sasuke nunca fez nada pra ele.**

**Neji:Ai que você se engana.**_ – O que tinha feito de tão ruim assim,pra aquele "Fantasma" me odiar tanto assim?! –_** O Sai sabe muito bem,que pode perder o posto de capitão se Sasuke entrar na equipe,fora que o Sasuke é uma ameaça para o seu namoro com Sakura.**

**Hinata:O quer dizer em "Uma ameaça para o seu namoro com Sakura"?!**_ – Hinata leu meus pensamentos._

**Neji:Ela gosta muito de você,Sasuke.**_ – Fez uma fazendo crescer um esperança dentro de mim,me fazendo acreditar que se esforçar,ela pode me amar,assim como a Amo! – _**Só que ela não consegue definir o que é uma pessoa transparente,sou amigo dela a anos,e sei quanto ela ficou mexida com a amizade vocês,só que nem mesmo ela percebeu. **

**Sasuke:Você acha?**

**Neji:Claro!**

_----_

_Bom,foi somente isso no refeitó depois da conversa Naruto e Hinata,ficaram tocando carinhos,assim como Neji e Tenten...E eu,bem...Eu fiquei pensando em tudo que Neji havia me dito,do Futebol americano,ate a Sakura...Será que ela realmente estava confusa sobre seus sentimentos?!Será que era uma ameaça para Sai?!Quando estávamos no laboratório,havia tomado a iniciativa de fazer Sakura se apaixonar por mim,a iniciativa de mostrar o meu amor,e agora mais do que nunca vou fazer de tudo!_

_----_

_Caminhava em direção ao campo...Já tinha colocados os equipamentos necessários para o com espírito de vencedor,por aquele corredores...Ele me fazia lembrar as vezes em que nosso time tinha ganhado,nossas partidas,nossas derrotas,meu aprendizado,quase tudo...Era como voltar no tempo e ver as mesmas pessoas com quem jogava,ali comigo,mas não são apenas pessoas que querem ficar no alto da "popularidade"._

_Nunca me importei com achei uma baita perca de tempo,você viver sua vida toda atrás de algo inútil,que se quer vai servi pra você no que esse foi um dos motivos,quando tratei Sakura mal...Achava que ela buscava ser perfeita,conversando com todos,sendo amada por todos,sendo a mais popular,mas os anos passaram e a muito tempo mudei de opinião._

_Parei em frente ao campo,olhando alguns titulares do time,lá...Acho que tramando alguma que o técnico olhava para mim,ali .Por que estou fazendo isso?!_

**- Sasuke.**_ – Me virei... esmeraldas me encaravam,me dando a resposta que queria._

**Sasuke:Ola,Sakura.**_ – Percebi que ela me olhava no uniforme,que estava usando devido fazer o teste para o time._

**Sakura:Nem me lembrava mais como você ficava bem no uniforme.**_ – Sorri,enquanto ela corava devido seu próprio comentá olhamos bem nos olhos,suas esmeraldas reluzente,me dando esperança,me dando força. – _**Enfim...Vim lhe desejar boa sorte,e lhe entregar uma coisa.**_ – Vi Sakura ir em seu pescoço,tirando alguma coisa... – _**Era da minha mãe...Ela me deu...Ela sempre dizia que quando precisasse era só pedir de todo coração que seu desejo se realizava.**_ – Pude ver melhor,era uma medalhinha. – _**Ele sempre me deu sorte,quando preciso,e acho que...**_ – Seus olhos foram ao chão. – _**Queria que você usa – se...**_ – Sakura voltou a me olhar,nos olhos. – _**Pra ter sorte.**_ – Ela se aproximou,e meu coração sentir seu seus braços em volta de meu pescoço,onde ela colocava sua um pouco minhas mãos,sentindo uma vontade imensa de abraça – la,de toca – meus olhos,ao senti - la tão ,que parecem eternidades,momentos especiais,assim como esse não se deve esquecer...Eu não vou esquecer jamais, se afastou,e eu voltei a abrir meus olhos. – _**Espero que posso ser especial pra você,o quanto é pra mim.**_ – Ela se referia a sua medalhinha. _

**Sasuke:Ela já é especial.**_ – Sakura sorriu,assim ela caminhou ate a arquibancada,e eu vou ai caminhar ao campo._

_**Sakura...POv...On...**_

_Coloquei minhas mãos sobre meu coração,que batia fundo,assim caminhando a arquibancada...Uma sensação estranha tomava conta de mim,quando estava com Sasuke...Uma sensação ,preciso colocar meus pensamentos em ordem...Eles estão um tanto quando confusos...Só de sentir – me aproximar de Sasuke,meu coração dispara,e sinto uma vontade imensa de estar sempre perto sentei,vou ficar aqui torcendo por ele._

**- Sakura!**_ – voltei meus olhos para onde uma certa loira me chamava._

**Sakura:Diga,Ino.**_ – Assim Ino se aproximou,se sentando ao me lado._

**Ino:Amiga,to precisando conversar**_. – Hum, Ino diz isso,nesse tom,por que a coisa é seria. _

**Sakura:Claro,mas cadê Temari?**_ – Eu não sei por que estou comentando,se já sei a esta vindo com Shikamaru já que ele é do time e precisa estar presente nos teste._

**Ino:Ela disse que ia comprar alguma coisa pra comer.**_ – Olhei espantada para Ino. – _**Também estranhei ela não estar com voltando...Eu fiz uma coisa.**

**Sakura:O que?**

**Ino:Não fiz exatamente sozinha...**_ – Ino tava corada,olhando para o chão,sem me encarar._

**Sakura:Diga Ino.**_ – Ino ficou em silencio. –_** Certo,se não me contar não posso ti sua amiga,e fique certa que irei ti ajudar.**

**Ino:Eu...Eu dormi com o Gaara!Pronto falei!**_ – Meus olhos se arregalaram._

**Sakura:Ele ti forçou a fazer isso?!**_ – Fui logo perguntando a pior possibilidade._

**Ino:Não. **_– Fiquei um pouco mais tranqüila. – _**Ele não me obrigou a só não sei se fiz a coisa certa,por que eu gosto dele,mas não sei se ele gosta de mim.**

**Sakura:Certo,fique tranqüila.**_ – Abracei Ino,para que ela possa se sentir melhor. – _**Eu tenho certeza que Gaara gosta de você,mas vocês se preveniram,não é?!**

**Ino:Acho que sim.**_ – Me separei da loira,olhando em seus olhos._

**Sakura:Você tem certeza?!**_ – Isso não é brincadeira. – _**Ino,estamos falando de algo serio,não estou brincando!**

**Ino:Eu sei.**_ – Vi seus olhos se enxerem de água. –_** Eu acho que ta tudo certo,não precisa se preocupar.**

**Sakura:Esta você esta dizendo que ta tudo bem,eu acredito.**_ – Fiz uma pausa. – _**Mas se acontecer alguma coisa,se você se sentir mal,me fala!**

**Ino:Esta bem.**_ – A abracei,novamente._

_**Sakura...POv...Off... **_

_Bom,fiz o teste...Foi como o esperado,Sai fez de TUDO para que eu e Naruto,e os outros que tentaram a vaga,não conseguíssemos entrar no time.Só que Neji,Gaara e Shikamaru nos ajudaram,devo dizer...Mesmo eu e Naruto tendo experiência,precisamos de um pouco de ajuda deles,ficamos muito tempo parados...Sempre olhava pra arquibancada...A cada coisa que fazíamos em campo,Sakura se levantava,dava pulinhos,quando tudo dava certo,e de longe podia ver seu de vários obstáculos,eu e Naruto entramos para o time._

_Acabou de sair do vestiário,depois de um banho,por que tava precisando...Coloquei uma mão sobre,a medalhinha de Sakura, deu que devolve - la,é muito importante pra ela,não pode ficar comigo,caminho em direção ao campo novamente,assim posso ir a arqu..._

_Nem preciso terminar de dizer,ela já esta me reconheceu de longe,e veio correndo ate mim._

**Sakura:Então,conseguiu?**_ – Colocou as mãos sobre o coraçã bem...Apreensiva._

**Sasuke:Acho que sua medalhinha me deu bastante sorte.**_ – Ow!Nem tive tempo de dizer mais saltou em seus braços me abraçando._

**Sakura:Fico tão feliz!**_ – Falou perto de meu ouvido,me fazendo ter arrepios.Não me contive a apertei ainda mais em meus braç abraço tão sincero,e seu cheiro tão bom,a apertei em meus braços...Não queria que terminasse separamos._

**Sasuke:Sua medalhinha.**_ – Velei minhas mãos ao pescoço,é importante pra ela e sei que não gostaria que ficasse longe por nenhum suas mãos me impedindo._

**Sakura:Gostaria que ficasse com você,ate o primeiro jogo.**_ – Fez uma pausa. –_** Sei que não precisa,por jogar bem,mas queria que ti desse mais sorte ainda.**_ – Se aproximou,me dando um beijo no rosto. – _**Ate mais,Sasuke.**_ – Ela deu as costas,enquanto eu to aqui abobalhado,pelo seu beijo._

_**Sakura...Pov...On...**_

_O que tinha sido aqui?!Eu senti como se meu coração fosse sair pela boca,quando estava em seus braços,quando ele me aperto,senti uma necessidade tão grande,de lhe abraçar mais ainda,de – lhe beijar,de sentir seu o que estou pensando?!Vi Sai mais a frente,parado encostado no corredor,parecia estar aproximei ficando em sua frente._

**Sakura:O que esta pensando?**_ – Me aproximei,colocando minhas mãos sobre seus ombros._

**Sai:Em nada.**_ – Ele tirou minhas mãos sobre seus ombros,com tanta raiva,com tanto ódio._

**Sakura:Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**Sai:Já disse que nada,Sakura!**_ – Senti meus olhos se enxerem de lagrimas,por que o Sai esta agindo dessa maneira?!_

**Sakura:Só estou preocupada com você!**_ – É por alguma motivos assim,que o Sai me da medo as vezes...Ele é meio agressivo,tenho medo do que vai fazer._

**Sai:Não precisa ficar preocupada. **_– Fez uma pausa. – _**Agora,anda logo que se demorar demais vai pra casa de pé! – Saiu andando,mas a frente me deixando pra trás.**

**Continua...**

_Gostou da Fic?_

_Se gostou deixa um Reviews,né^^ Isso só me motiva!!_

_Agradeço desde já,a sua visita!!_

_Bjus^^_

_Agradecimentos:_

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha : **_*-* ain,to tão feliz que esteja gostando!!Pois é,peguei Dengue,por isso da demora pra atualizar o segundo capitulo,mas esse nem demorei tanto assim...Hehe'...Fiz o mais rápido que pude!!A parte do jogo,teve um pouco de dificuldade,por não conhecer direito o esporte,mas to pesquisando bastante^^_

_Uma das coisas de estar adorando em escrever nessa fic é..."Amizade de Sasuke e Tenten"Eles são realmente amigos,ambos sinceros quando necessário,ambos bem brincalhões,com essas briguinhas deles...^^...Agradeço muito pela força^^...Vou fazer de tudo pra não demorar nas atualizações,blZ =D...Bjus...ate a próxima!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto não me pertence...¬¬...Masashi Kishimoto que é dono deles,ué...Mas um dia isso vai mudar!u.u_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Falas em negrito...**

_Pensamentos Itálico...(Na maioria Sasuke,mas as vezes da Sakura....Que é o Pov...On...blz)_

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Hoje na hora de acordar,foi meio chato...¬¬'...Mal fiz minha higiene,e Itachi ja estava agitando as coisas pra mim...Implicando comigo,por entrar novamente no pai e Minha mãe perguntaram por que da minha mudança,do ,eu disse que não foi nada,só me deu vontade de jogar de novo...¬¬'...Só que a coisas do meu irmão,ficou dizendo que foi por uma "Rosada",bem vocês sabem bem quem é a rosada,né.Fiquei me perguntando o tempo todo,como o Itachi sabia sobre a Sakura.Não duvido nada dele sair pela minha escola,perguntando por quem eu sou apaixonado,por que ele já estudou lá,e conhece bastante gente,só espero que ele não me faça pagar esse "mico" indo pesquisar sobre a minha vida meus pais ficaram curiosos pra saber sobre a tal "Rosada",só que falei nada,alias,eu se quer disse que era verdade,o que Itachi tinha dito..._

_No caminho vim bufando,pois aposto que quando chegar em casa,vai começar tudo de novo,Itachi e suas brincadeirinhas...¬¬'...Que legal!Agora...Bem estou no meu armário,pegando um livro,para o primeiro horário.Não nego que estou percebendo uns olhares sobre mim...Deve ser por que estou com uma jaqueta do meu armário.E sinto um toque de leve em meus ombros._

**- Quer dizer que agora é oficial.**_ – Sorri. – _**Bom dia!**

**Sasuke:Bom dia,Tenten.**_ – Fiz uma pausa. – _**É e Naruto entramos no time.**

**Tenten:Que bom!Parabéns! **_– Paramos em seu armário. – _**Mas,Sasuke.**

**Sasuke:Diga.**

**Tenten:Tem certeza que quer isso de novo? **_– falta de toda aquela gritaria da torcida,sentia falta de usar o uniforme...Era como se voltasse no tempo,e assim pudesse sentir as mesmas sensações de você diga que não é nada deixar um Time,deixar de jogar...Mas machuca,principalmente quando você tem certeza que somente naquilo você era bom...Foi como se,deixasse boa parte da minha vida pra trás...Mas agora eu tenho oportunidade de começar novamente.(N/A : Palavras de um atleta aposentada...=/)_

**Sasuke:Sim,Tenten.**_ – Fiz uma pausa. – _**Não nego que também faço isso pela minha rosada,mas também faço por mim.**

**Tenten:Compreendo.**_ – Ela fechou seu armário,e voltamos a caminhar pelo corredor. – _**Tem meu total apoio. **_– sorrimos,sei que Tenten iria sentir a mesma coisa que eu,se acontecesse o que aconteceu comigo._

**Sasuke:Achei que viesse com seu namorado.**

**Tenten:Também. **_– Ela sorriu. – _**Só que ele me ligou,desesperado,por estar atraso.E ainda colocou a culpa em mim!**_ – Seu tom foi meio revoltado,mais ainda sim feliz._

**Sasuke:Mas por que?**

**Tenten:Segundo ele,sonhou comigo,ai não quis acordar e acabou se atrasando!!**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Mas,já deve esta chegando. **

_**Sakura...Pov...On...**_

_Mas que coisa!Esse armário vai acabar me tirando do serio!Todo dia a mesma luta pra abri – menos se Sasuke estivesse aqui pra abri – lo...Ultimamente tenho pensado tanto nele,não sei por que,talvez por estarmos cada vez mias juntos,deve ser isso._

**Temari:Bom dia,amiga!**

**Sakura:Bom dia.**_ – Fiz uma pausa. – _**Ain,Tema não consigo abrir esse armário!**

**Temari:Da uma espaço,que dou um jeito! **_– Sorri.A Temari é a garota mais durona que já conheci...Ela começou a fazer força pra abri – lo._

**- Gente,vocês viram quem ficou lindo de uniforme?! **_- ¬¬' OW...Tinha quer ser a Karin,ela adora dar em cima dos jogadores,principalmente se for titulares,mas é uma Maria chuteira mesmo...Ta,eu sei que meu namoro também é do time,mas eu não fiquei correndo atrás dele,pra ser meu namorado...u.u..._

**Temari:Quem ficou bem de uniforme?**_ – Deixou meu armário de lado,e perguntou toda curiosa._

**Karin:Sasuke.**_ – Meu sangue ferveu ao ouvir ele falar o nome primeira vez a muito tempo,parecia que ia perder minha paciência,ia socar alguém...Deve ser a TPM. –_** Não tinha reparado o quanto ele é lindo!**

**Sakura:Pena que não é pro seu bico,Karin!**_ – OPA!Coloquei minhas mãos na Temari e ela me olhava,tipo..."Sakura,sua doida!"._

**Karin:O que você disse?! **

**Temari:Ela disse que ele não quer namorar agora,não é Sakura?!**_ – Minha amiga tentando me ajudar na burrada que meu olhar._

**Sakura:Sim...**_ – Karin era umas das mais fofoqueiros da escola,se Sai ficasse sabendo do que acabei de falar...Ele,provavelmente,ficaria muito nervoso,e bravo...Nem quero pensar um toque em minha cintura,me fazendo arrepiar viro...Vejo um lindo sorriso,e olhos tão negros,e profundos me encarando._

_**Sakura...Pov...Off...**_

**Sasuke:Bom dia,Sakura!**_ - Falei animado,mas essa pareceu levar um susto ao me ver._

**Sakura:Bom dia! **_– Pareceu se recuperar,e olhar em meus amigas olhavam pra gente,estranho...Sei lá... –_** Er...Tudo bem?**

**Sasuke:To bem,mas você?!**_ – Fiz uma pausa. -_** Parece estar nervosa.**_ – Ela começou abrir a boca,só que não saia nenhum palavra,fazia gestos com as mãos...Realmente ela estava nervosa. – _**Alguma problema?**

**Sakura:Sim!Esse meu armário que não abri! **_– Me aproximei de seu armário._

**Sasuke:Quer que abra?**_ – Vi ela acenar com a cabeça,...Bati com força na sua porta,e ela se abriu. –_** Pronto.**

**Sakura:Obrigado!**_ – Ela começou a pegar suas coisas pra aula._

**Sasuke:Sakura,eu queria...Falar com você.**_ – Não era nada de seus olhos a mim,e percebi que ela ficou preocupada._

**- Sasuke,eu não tinha reparado o quanto você fica ótimo,assim com o uniforme do time! **_– Nem deu chance de Sakura responder alguma coisa,Karin já estava em sua frente,atrapalhando nossa conversa._

**Sasuke:Valeu,Karin.**_ – Fiz uma pausa. – _**Acho melhor nós conversarmos depois,Sakura.**_ – Não to afim nem um pouco de ficar perto de Karin...Não teria problema nenhum em conversar perto de Temari,por que sei que ela é amiga de Sakura,mas a Karin...Essa eu tenho certeza que não!_

**Sakura:Também acho...Eu não ser interrompida por ninguém! **_– Sakura bateu com força a porta de seu armário...Nossa,ela ta bem nervosa...Deve ser TPM...Hehe...O que mais é engraçado,que ela fica com uma carinha linda emburra...Acenei para ela,e Temari e volto ao meu caminho para o aula._

_**Sakura...Pov...On...**_

_Meu sangue ferveu!!Quando Karin se aproximou de Sasuke,interrompendo nossa conversa,eu só tive vontade de socar ela!Eu to bem agressiva,mais é a TPM...To com uma cólica danada,e ainda tenho que ficar vendo Karin se aproximar do meu Sasuke._

**Temari:Sakura,vem no banheiro comigo!**_ – Nem deu tempo de responder,ela já tava me puxando._

**Sakura:Que pressa!**_ – chegamos no banheiro,e vi Temari me olhar com uma cara. – _**O que foi,miga?**

**Temari:Você viu o que fez?!**_ – A olhei interrogativa,não havia feito nada...Só to um pouco agressiva pela minha TPM. – _**A cena lá fora,com o Sasuke!**

**Sakura:O que eu fiz? **

**Temari:A cena de ciúmes!**_ – Ham?? – _**Só faltou você pular em cima da Karin,e socar ela por chegar perto de Sasuke.**

**Sakura:Que isso.**_ – Caminhei ate a pia,ligando sua torneira...Peguei um pouco de água e lavei meu tão se aproximou de mim,ficando apoiada na pia._

**Temari:Sakura.**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Você não consegue ver as coisas,nem quando é com você!**

**Sakura:O que quer dizer?!**_ – Peguei uma toalha e enxuguei meu rosto._

**Temari:To falando dos seus sentimentos pelo Sasuke!!**_ – Tinha falado que iria rever os meus sentimentos,só que nem to tendo tempo pra estudos estão me matando._

**Sakura:O que tem?Somos amigos.**_ – Sorri._

**Temari:Tem mais do que amizade ai.**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Você mal pode ver ele que quer falar com ele,fica comentando o tempo todo o quanto ele é atencioso com você,e sem contar que hoje o seu ciúmes com a Karin,foi...**_ – To me sentindo confusa.Não nego que Sasuke é importante pra mim,mas não entendo o que esta acontecendo comigo. _

**Sakura:Mas eu namoro o Sai.**_ – Meus olhos já estavam pesados. – _**E eu amo ele...Er...E...**_ – Me senti perdida em minhas próprias palavras.Não sabia o que diz._

**Temari:Muito tempo seu namoro com Sai,não ta legal.**_ – Temari passou as mãos em meus cabelos. – _**Eu ainda não sei por que você ta com ele.**_ – Nem eu mesmo sei...Alias to tão confusa.A porta de um dos banheiros se abriu,e pude ver uma loira saído com uma das mãos na boca._

**Sakura:Ino,você ta bem?!**_ – Me aproximei dela._

**Ino:To sim.**_ – Ela mal se agüentava em pé... – _**Só comi uma coisa que me fez mal.**

**Temari:Tem certeza?!**_ – Temari também se aproximou,me ajudando com Ino,quase caiu._

**Ino:Claro!**_ – Ino se apoiou na pia. – _**Mas,Sakura,você ta legal?**

**Sakura:Claro,to ótima! **_– Não queria atormentar Ino com as minhas já esta com coisas demais na cabeça. – _**Acho melhor irmos pra aula.**

_**Sakura...POv...Off...**_

_----_

_**Karin...Pov...On...**_

_Achei bem estranha a reação daquela "Ursinha rosa Nojenta" quando fui falar com ele foi bem "gostoso"...Ai tem...Tenho certeza que tem alguma coisa que Sakura esta escondendo! mais a frente eu vejo meu "Amante"...huhu..._

**Karin: Bom dia,gostoso.**_ – Cheguei bem perto dele,falando em seu ouvido._

**Sai:Bom dia,Karin.**_ – Sabia que agora ele me trataria como um "Nada",mas quando estivéssemos sozinhos,eu iria ser tudo pra ele. – _**Acho melhor você parar com isso,e pelo menos disfarçar.**

**Karin:Não entendo como namora aquela Rosinha chata!**_ – Fiz uma pausa. – _**Sou bem melhor que ela!**

**Sai:Só em sonho. **_– Ele sorriu,Ele sabe que odeio aquela garota. – _**Você não chega nem aos pés dela.**_ – Me aproximei de seu ouvido._

**Karin:Engraçado,quando estamos sozinhos,você não acha isso de mim.**_ – Sorri. – _**Principalmente quando estamos bem juntinhos!**_ – Ele sabia bem o modo "juntinhos" que gostávamos de ficar._

**Sai:Me encontra na hora da saída.**_ – Sorriu. – _**Vamos pra minha casa,ou melhor pra minha cama ficar juntinhos.**_ – Ele tinha comigo o que não conseguia ter de passava o dia com ela,e a noite me procurava._

**Karin:Viu sua namoradinha ta com amiguinho novo.**_ – Ele não consegue disfarçar o quanto tem ciúmes em seus olhos pura raiva. – _**O estão bem próximos.**_ – Comentei...Tenho certeza que Sai vai fazer alguma coisa pra Sakura não falar com ele,ai o caminho fica limpo pra mim pegar o ele fechar com força o seu armá que meu plano ta dando certo._

**Sai:Vou falar com Sakura.**_ – Sabia que ele não ia gostar disso. – _**Não esquece,depois da aula,lá em casa!**_ – Saiu sem se quer me dar um tchau._

_**Karin...POv...On...**_

_----_

_Primeiro horário foi bem, queriam saber se realmente tinha voltado ao time,ate gente que nunca falou comigo queria saber...¬¬'...Fofoqueiros!Pude sentir varias garotas se aproximar de mim...Que engraçado,quando tava sem esse uniforme,todos me olhavam torto,e agora...Um bando de ,nem me importo com elas,vocês sabem bem pra quem meu coração to no corredor,no meu armário,mais exato...Pegando uns livros._

**- Mas que droga,só acontece comigo!**_ – Me virei._

**Sasuke:Alguma problema,Sakura?**_ – Acho que ela veio tão furiosa que nem percebeu que estava ali._

**Sakura:Sim.**_ – Ela tava com um papel na mão,ela me estendeu a mão,me entregando. – _**Olha isso.**_ – Hum...Entendi,era sua prova de cá tirou 5. – _**Poxa vida,todo dia eu estudo isso,só que não to conseguindo apreender!**_ – Ela cruzou os braços,e fiz um biquinho lindo._

**Sasuke:Ham...Certo.**_ – Fiz uma pausa. – _**Se você quiser,posso ti ajudar.**_ – Ela me olhou interrogativa._

**Sakura:Como?**

**Sasuke:Bom,eu sei um pouco de cálculos,e posso ti ajudar a pegar o jeito,alguns macetes,pra você não precisar fazer uma conta enorme.**_ – Seus olhos brilharam._

**Sakura:Serio?**

**Sasuke:É... **_– Entreguei sua ,lá estava Sakura lutando novamente com seu armá aproximei e logo fui colocou sua prova ali,e se virou me encarando._

**Sakura:Sabe onde fica minha casa?**_ – Fechou o armário,e começamos a caminhar juntos._

**Sasuke:Acho que sim.**_ – Mentira,eu não acho,sei perfeitamente onde vezes passava por sua casa quando saiu só pra vê -l a por lá._

**Sakura:Então passa lá em casa,depois do almoço.**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Obrigado,por me ajudar.**_ – Assim ela saiu,me deixando parado,olhando os seus cabelos rosas ao vento,devido a ela correr. _

_----_

_**Sakura...Pov...On...**_

_Depois de encontrar Sasuke,fiquei disse que me ajudaria em cálculos,já que estava com dificuldade.Não nego que fiquei feliz de saber que ele se importa alguém me puxar pelo braç puxando para uma das salas da escola._

**Sakura:Que susto!**_ – Coloquei minhas mãos sobre o coração,já que esse estava inquieto faz bem quem tinha essa mania... quer me perguntou se estava bem,pois agora era a primeira vez no dia que o via...Começou a beijar meu pescoç eu sentia sensações,era algo novo para mim,o sentido "Namorar",mas hoje já havia me acostumado com o Sai,já havia me acostumado com suas invertidas,pra irmos para cama...Só que minha resposta sempre era a mesma..."Não!"...Não to preparada pra essas mãos queriam se aventurar por meu corpo,podia sentir desejo em seu toque,só que comigo não tinha nada tenho medo!Medo de que possa me machucar,medo,pois sei que não é o momento ,foi descendo um mão,em minha cintura,e logo em minha saia,preciso me separar! – _**Para,por favor!! **_– Ele se separou,e meus olhos encararam o dele...Tão...Tão...Sem vezes eu pensava que ele estava comigo por estar,não por que me amava._

**Sai:Qual o problema?!**_ – Ele me pareceu nervoso._

**Sakura:Eu não quero,Sai.**_ – Falei num sorri triste._

**Sai:Certo.**_ – Ele passou as mãos sobre seu rosto. – _**O que estava fazendo com o Sasuke?! **_– Senti em suas palavras que estava com raiva,e pra piorar nervoso._

**Sakura:Nada. **

**Sai:Sakura. – **_Fez uma pausa._** – Você já percebeu o quanto esta próximo dele?!Já percebeu que as pessoas falam?! **

**Sakura:Eu não me importo,com o que os outros dizem de mim.**_ – Sai se aproximou de mim,e pegou meu rosto,apertando ele,com força._

**Sai:NEM COMIGO?!**_ – Tentei tirar suas mãos de mim,só que ele é mais forte._

**Sakura:Você me machucando!**_ – Meus olhos estavam como cachoeira,senti ele me soltar,e coloquei minhas mãos no rosto,onde ele havia me machucado._

** desculpe.**_ – Queria se aproximar de mim,só que fui chegando para trás,ate encostar na parede atrás de me abraçou. –_** Sakura,me desculpe!Você sabe como eu fico,só de pensar em ti perder!**_ – Não queria ouvir nenhuma palavra,só queria ir pra aula,ou melhor,pra minha casa. _

**Sakura:Ta,me deixar ir pra aula.**_ – Me separei dele,e fui em direção a porta,que me dava a saída do local,só que senti novamente ele me puxar._

**Sai:Me perdoa? **

**Sakura:Ta,mas me deixa ir agora.**_ – Me soltei de seus braços,e sai dali._

_**Sakura...POv...Off...**_

_----_

_Bom,agora to indo para o refeitório...Minhas aulas foram tranqüilas,nada de muito mais pensando em como vou ajudar a minha sei no que ela tem dificuldade,sei a matéria,mas estou um pouco nervoso,por que vou passar alguns momentos sozinho com ela...Sem ser interrompido por ninguém,só olhando pro seus olhos...Só curtindo momento,junto a ela._

_Bom,hoje o Kiba ficou na mesma sala que eu...Me chamou para sentar junto dos atletas,só que acho que não vou...Não vou deixar meus amigos,sem a minha presença,não seria nada legal deixar aqueles que sempre estiveram comigo,só por que estou de volta ao sentei a mesa junto dos meus amigos._

**Naruto:Acho que fiquei muito bem com a jaqueta!**_ - ¬¬' Todo convencido esse Naruto. – _**A Hinata que me disse!!**

**Tenten:Mais ela não conta!**_ – Fez uma pausa. –_** Ela é sua namora!**

**Hinata:Mais ele ficou lindinho!**_ – Hinata apertou as bochechas de Naruto. – _**Meu ursinho!!**_ – Olhei pra Tenten,e ela olhou para mim...Começamos a rir!!_

**Sasuke:Que coisa linda!**_ – Um pausa. – _**URSINHO!!**_ – Fala serio,que apelido é esse??!!_

**Tenten:Coisinha,mais fofa!!**_ – Tenten se levantou e apertou as bochechas de Naruto. – _**A coisinha mais linda do Mundo!!**

**- Achei que fosse eu!**_ – Tenten olhou para trás e vi que era Neji. –_** Não gostei dessa historia não!**

**Tenten:Ah,meu amor!**_ – Ela se aproximou lhe dando um abraço. –_** Você é a coisa mais linda do universo!!**_ – Ela já tava se separando quando Neji a segurou lhe dando um beijo,pelo visto a coisa ta seria mesmo._

**Sasuke:Cof,Cof...Tem gente aqui,sabia?!**_ – Ambos se separam,e pude ver o rosto avermelhado de Tenten. –_** E eu??Onde eu fico nisso tudo??!!Achei que você me amava!!**_ – Brinquei com eles._

**Tenten:Nhá!Você são os meus amores!**_ – Tenten entrou na brincadeira. – _**Sem vocês,eu não vivo!!**

**Neji:Achei que o Sasuke fosse da Sakura,mais deixa pra lá!**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Enfim,vim chamar vocês para se sentarem comigo.**

**Hinata:Eu não sei.**_ – Hinata tirou as palavras de minha boca. – _**Acho que seus amigos não vão gostar de nossa presença.**

**Sasuke:Concordo.**_ – Fiz uma pausa. –_**Sem contar que ficar perto do idiota do Sai,é suicídio,provavelmente vamos acabar brigando.**

**Neji:Nem ficar perto da Sakura conta pra você?!**_ – Neji sorria._

**Sasuke:Você ta jogando pesado.**_ – Ele sabia bem que mudaria de opinião assim que ouvia o nome da Rosada. – _**Ta legal,eu vou.**

**Naruto:Vamos,Hinata?**_ – Ele a olhou._

**Hinata:Não sei se isso vai dar certo.**_ – Naruto lhe abraçou._

**Naruto:Não vou deixar ninguém falar nada com você!Vamos!**

_Nem precisa dizer que Tenten já ia na frente com Neji,agarrada a que se aproximamos da mesa,pode ver o rostinho triste de Sakura...Senti uma coisa no coraçã estava com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa,e seus rosto apoiado em suas mãos...Tava com um olhar ,assim que sentiu nossa proximidade passou o braço em volta de sentamos e eu sentei frente a Sakura._

**Kiba:Bom vê - los aqui!**_ – Kiba era um cara simpático.- _**Então,como foi o primeiro dia de vocês,vestindo o uniforme?**

**Naruto:MUITO LEGAL!!**_ – Depois dessas palavras,acho que ate da minha casa deu pra ouvir Naruto gritando.O grito ate tirou Sakura de seus pensamentos olhando interrogativa._

**Sasuke:Foi meio,nostalgia.**_ – Era a mesma coisa de do time as pessoas ti vem deixei o time,os olhares mudaram..._

**Sakura:Mais estou certa,que gostou,não é?**_ – Se manifestou a primeira vez na conversa,e pula vê- la sorrindo pra mim...Tem uma mancha no rosto dela,um conversei com ela,de manhã não tinha nada em seu rosto,e agora...Que estranho._

**Sasuke:Sim,gostei muito.**_ – Poderia passar o resto da minha vida,a .- _**Principalmente de me aproximar de alguma pessoas novamente.**_ – Na mesma hora percebi o olhar assassino de Sai sobre uma sobrancelha...Não me arrependo de ter dito mostrar que não vou desistir de que as pessoas em volta perceberam que ficou um clima pesado..._

_Logo depois começamos a conversar sobre uma tal festa na casa do Kiba,que ia não deixava de fazer intrigas com momento era uma coisa diferente,como quando ele disse "Assim quem sabe na festa do Kiba você não arranja uma ótimo para de dar em cima da garota dos outros"...Todos nós sabemos que ele fala pelo fato de estar cada vez mais próximo de Sakura.Não me importei muito,principalmente quando Temari se meteu no meio,dizendo..."Você Sai,devia dizer isso também para seu amigo Shino,que não perde a oportunidade de investir em garotas comprometidas"...Sinceramente...Na mesma hora todos da mesa olharam para o loira,q logo em seguida,olharam para Shino,que mesmo se escondendo atrás dos óculos,parecia ter uma expressão,de não ter gostado.A única coisa que descontraiu pra mim,foi Sakura em seguida,depois do comentário de Temari,começar a rir.Não podia deixar de olha – la...Gargalhava como uma criança...Uma criança feliz...Mais me veio algo em minha mente...Será que Shino havia dado em cima de Sakura?!É suspeito,por que do jeito em que a rosada e Temari riram...O sinal logo bateu,e nem deu tempo pra me despedir,por que sai meio com pressa para próxima aula,e Sai saiu puxando Sakura,que nem deu tempo de falar com ela._

_---_

_**Tenten...POv...On...**_

_Estamos na hora da Saí deu tempo de falar com Sasuke direito,ele saiu correndo pra que tinha um compromisso importante,achei suspeito mais não quis braços sobre meus ombros,olhei para o lado e vi Neji._

**Neji:Vai fazer o que hoje a tarde? **_– Eu ainda não to acreditando que to namorando com ele...A cada momento que estamos juntos,ele me surpreendi mais._

**Tenten:Vou ficar em casa,já que meus pais não estão.**_ – Olha só,Neji abriu a porta para mim,entrar no carro._

**Neji:Será que posso passar a tarde com você?**_ – Ele ligava o carro._

_**Tenten...Pov...Off...**_

**Tenten:Claro.**

_**Neji...POv...On...**_

_Hum...Vou passar a tarde com ela,isso será ,não que vamos fazer nada de...De...Er...Nada de unir demais nossos corpos,se é que me entende...Mais será maravilhoso passar a tarde com de ouvir sua voz,seu jeito quando fala...Hum,não me surpreendo de ver indo pra casa sozinha,quem...Sakura.Não entendo por que esta indo sozinho,pelo que sei o Sai tem carro._

**Neji:Tenten.**_ – Fiz uma pausa. – _**Se importa de darmos uma carona a Sakura?**

**Tenten:Claro que não.**_ – Ah...Por isso que namoro ela...Ela é demais. – _**Mais Neji,a Sakura não vai embora com o Sai?**

**Neji:As vezes sim...As vezes não.**_ – Aproximei o carro de onde Sakura andava. – _**Quer carona? **_– Sakura foi logo abrindo a porta._

**Sakura:Gente,obrigado!**_ – Tirou a mochila,se acomodando no bando de trás._

**Tenten:Achei que você fosse embora com o Sai.**_ – Me concentrei em prestando atenção na conversa._

**Sakura:Também.**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Só que ele disse que tinha de sair,que nem ia dar tempo de me levar. **_– Sorriu. – _**Mais foi ate bom,por que também tenho coisas pra fazer.**_ – Hum...Vi um leve avermelhado no rosto de Sakura,pelo retrovisor. – _**Hoje o Sasuke vai lá em casa,me ajudar a estudar.**_ – Ow...Na mesma hora,vi o rosto de Tenten um sorriso estampado._

**Tenten:Então foi por isso que ele saiu desesperado,sem ao menos se despedir.**_ – Podia ver perfeitamente nos olhos de Tenten,que ela iria aprontar. _

**Sakura:Hum...Acho que Sasuke ia fazer nossas aulas antes de ir lá em casa.**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Talvez seja por isso dele sair tão rápido.**

**Neji:Ei,Sakura.**_ - Ela me olhou pelo retrovisor. – _**O que é isso no seu rosto?**

**Sakura:Ah...Eu tava abrindo o armário,ai acabei abrindo forte demais e acabou batendo no meu rosto.**_ – Ela passou suas mãos sobre a mancha . – _**A gente,obrigado de novo!**_ – Ela se aproximou me dando um beijo no rosto,assim como também fez com Tenten. – _**Ate amanhã!**_ – Saiu do carro,e foi para Tenten e percebi que ela mexia no celular._

**Neji:O que vai fazer?**

**Tenten:Espera pra ver!**_ – Ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso estampado em seu rosto,aquele tipo sapeca,eu vai aprontar. – _**Ola,Sasuke.**

**- O que foi Tenten,to meio ocupado!**

**Tenten:Assim,claro,deve esta se aprontando para a sua rosinha.**

_- O que disse?!_

**Tenten:Ela acabou de contar que você vai dar aula a ...Imagino que agora você deve estar desesperado procurando a roupa perfeita. – **_Eu não conhecia esse lado da Tenten...To ficando assustado!O.O_

**- Ah...Para né Tenten!**

**Tenten:Que lindo,meu bebe vai passar a tarde toda com sua bonequinha!!**

**- Para Tenten!Ta sozinha?**

**Tenten:Não,to no carro junto do Neji.**

**- Me passa pra ele.**_ – Tenten me passou seu celular. – _**Diga neji,vai passar a tarde com a Tenten?**

**Neji:Sim.**

**- Toma cuidado,ela cozinha mal,e você pode acabar tendo um problema no estomago!**_ – Na mesma hora Tenten puxou o aparelho da minha mão._

**Tenten:Sasuke,seu mentiroso!eu não cozinho mal!!**

**- Tchau,Tenten.**

**Tenten:Seu nojento!!**_ – Ela desligou o aparelho,e bufou seus olhos para mim. –_** É mentira!!Sou uma ótima cozinheira!!**_ – Sorriu,me aproximei,selando nossos lábios._

_---_

_Ta legal...Muito engraçadinha a Tenten,ela só me ligou pra me deixar do que eu já nunca ligo pra essas coisas de roupa,mais tava tão desesperado que fiquei quase meia – hora escolhendo uma roupa,nem fiz minha refeição direto,engoli tão depressa que nem parece que no meio do caminho para casa da Sakura,ta legal...É só manter a calma...Eu sei a matéria,sou capaz de ensinar a alguém...Só espero ser capaz de ajudar parecia bem chateada com a nota...Alias hoje,ela tava com uma carinha diferente no refeitó a a ,to tão nervoso que minhas mãos estão suando...A porta se abriu._

**Sakura:Que bom que apareceu!!**_ – Com uma recepção dessa,eu nunca mais saiu da casa de Sakura._

**Sasuke:Oi.**_ – To meio são reaçã fez sinal pra entrar,e ela ta linda!Ta usando uma regata de cor vermelha,que tinha um pouco de decote...Uma shot preto,não muito grande,mais também não curto...Seus cabelos estavam molhados,e soltos...Acho que a Sakura quer me matar._

**Sakura:Vem,senta aqui que vou no meu quarto buscar minhas coisas.**_ – Me sentei numa mesa,onde parecia que ela havia arrumado,por eu tem alguns livros,uma jarra de suco._

**Sasuke:Esta bem.**_ – O lance agora é ficar calmo...Não adianta ficar nervoso,minhas mãos estão suando...To parecendo aquelas crianças na pré – Escola...Eu não sei se comentei,mais no meu primeiro dia de aula...Bom...Eu achei que minha mãe tinha me abandonado naquele lugar,e fiquei tão triste,nervoso,e acabei de fato aqui eu não vou chorar,ate por que faz tempo que uma lagrima cai dos meus olhos,se chorar só se for de alegria...Sakura,tava descendo com sua mochila._

**Sakura:Acho que agora podemos começar.**_ – Ela puxou uma cadeira,a colocando ao meu lado,bem perto,perto ate demais. – _**Por onde podemos começar?**

**Sasuke:Bom...Acho que...**_ – Peguei um livro,tentando achar a matéria da tal prova eu ela havia tirado nota vermelha,só que meu nervosismo era tanto que acabei deixando meu livro cair._

**Sakura:Er...Vamos manter a calma.**_ – Ela se abaixou pegando o livro. – _**Certo,acho que vamos começar por aqui.**_ –Ela abriu a pagina do livro. – _**Não precisa ficar nervoso,Professor.**_ – Ela sorriu,tentando me acalmar._

_---_

_Depois dessa minha cena desastrosa,não sabia onde colocar minha cara...Que horror!!Pareço perder completamente meu senso,fico nervos,e tudo isso só de estar perto me tranqüilizou dizer que esta conseguindo aprender,que esta me saindo bem...Hehe'...Ainda disse que ficaria mal acostumada em ter um professor que nesse momento eu fiquei aprendeu bem rápido,mais do que eu imaginava,ela só tava tendo alguns probleminhas,que foram fácies de resolver,na que alguns exercícios pra ela pegar a pratica não resolva._

**Sasuke:Parabéns,esta tudo certo.**_ – Estava corrigindo algumas coisas que passei pra ela. – _**Como minha aluna é esperta.**_ – Ela estava sentada ao meu lado,mais só agora eu percebi o quanto estávamos próximos,ela estava com um cotovelo encostado na mesa,me olhando,o que provavelmente ira resultar em meu rosto avermelhado..._

**Sakura:Obrigado,é por que tenho um excelente professor.**_ – Sorriu. – _**Diga,o que queria conversar comigo de manhã,na escola?**_ – Ham...Já tinha ate me esquecido._

**Sasuke:Sakura,tem certeza quer que eu fique com isso.**_ – Levei minha mão ao pescoço tirando sua medalhinha.A rosada leve suas mãos junto da minha,fazendo assim segurar a medalhinha,e tocar de leve no peito,acho que ela podia sentir meu coração._

**Sakura:Fique pelo menos,ate o primeiro jogo,sei que vai ti dar muita sorte.**_ – Ela ainda continuou com as mãos sobre meu peito,olhando as mãos dela,sobre mim,parecia começou a se aproximar,se sentou de lado na cadeira, de frente para mim,deixando uma perna sobre a cadeira,e outra do chão...Suas mãos foram se encostando de leve no meu joelho,a fazer se aproximar ainda mais,e pior,eu aqui sem reaçã passou suas língua em seus lábios,isso foi o suficiente!Minhas mãos foram a sua cintura,também me vire para ela,ficando em sua frente,pode ver ela fechar seus olhos,e ambos começamos a aproximar nossos nossas testas,e podia sentir perfeitamente seu hálito,gostoso...Fechei meus olhos,sentindo ela me dar um beijo de leve no rosto,que foi engraçado,pois teve um pequeno seu beijo foi ao meu queixo,onde depois do beijo,ela me deu uma leve mordida... – _**Sasuke. **_– Foi o basta!Ouvi – la chamar meu nome,assim nesse estado,me deixou completamente louco!Leve um mão ao seu rosto a acariciando,e encostei meus lábios no dela,de leve num simples ela levar suas mãos a minha nuca,me fazendo carinho..._

_Trim...(Sim,meus caros,é o Telefone...¬¬'...)_

_Imediatamente,ela se separou,com os olhos arregalados...Acho que percebeu que nos levantou da cadeira,indo atender o ela dava as costas,levava minhas mãos a cabeça,é agora que ela acaba de vez com nossa amizade,ou...Ou...Nem sei qual é a outra opção!As palavras de Neji,vinham em minha cabeça..."Ela Gosta muito de você...Só que ela não consegui definir o que senti...Sei o quanto que ela ficou mexida com a amizade de vocês,só que nem mesmo ela percebeu"...Acho que depois de tudo isso...Talvez ela comece a perceber,que tipo de relacionamento estamos tendo,que tipo de amizade...Não nego que to feliz,mais antes de completar essa minha felicidade,preciso saber o que ela dizer,o que ela vai fazer,o que vai pensar...Resumindo,eu quero saber de tudo!! _

_**Sakura...POv...On...**_

_O que tinha sido aquilo?!...Eu sei foi um beijo...UM BEIJO!!Eu não sabia onde esconder meu rosto,tinha sido eu quem começou aquilo com Sasuke...Sei que fiquei de pensar sobre meus sentimentos,só que foi tão tentador vê – lo tão próximo de mim,quando coloquei minhas mãos sobre seu peito forte,quando pode sentir seus coração bater tão forte,eu não consegui resistir...Uma coisa foi invadindo meu corpo,e quando me dei conta já estava o beijando...Foi um beijo simples,mais foi ótimo,sentir ele tocar seus lábios nos meus...Ain...Só que o maldito telefone tocou!!_

**Sakura:Alo.**_ – Quero saber quem é o infeliz,que me atrapalhou a beijar meu Sasuke!_

**- Sakura.**_ – O.O é o Sai._

**Sakura:Oi,Sai.**_ – Ele me ligando,estranho. – _**Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**- Não,só queria saber se estava em casa.**_ – Fez uma pausa. – _**Por que não me disse se ia sair ou não,e você sabe que não gosto de fique saindo.**

**Sakura:Não,eu to em casa estudando.**_ – O Sai odiava que eu saísse,ele tem um ciúme doentio._

**- Bom,se esta em casa tudo bem. **_– Mais ate parece que vou ficar trancada dentro de casa só por que ele quer. –_** Bom,tchau.**_ – Desligou._

**Sakura: Tchau.**_ – Coloquei o aparelho no lugar,e com muito coragem me virei olhando estava sentado na cadeira,olhando os livros na a me sentar ao seu lado,não sei ao certo se ele gostou ou não do beijo. – _**Vamos voltar a estudar?**

**Sasuke:Sim,claro.**_ – Ele pegou meu caderno passando mais alguns exercícios._

**Sakura:Sasuke,eu...**

_**Sakura...POv...Off...**_

_Não pude deixar de reparar sua conversa no telefone,era o idiota do Sai...Incrível,que ate em longa distancia,ele me atrapalha..._

**Sasuke:Tudo bem,Sakura.**_ – Sorri,e pude ver um alivio em seu olhar,e logo em seguida em mim,acredito nela...Sei que se estiver de ficar com ela,vou ficar...Acredito no destino._

**Continua...**

_Gostou da Fic?_

_Se gostou deixa um Reviews,né^^ Isso só me motiva!!_

_Agradeço desde já,a sua visita!!_

_Bjus^^_

_XxX_

_UFA!Finalmente não é...Desculpa a Demora...Hehe'acontece né^^Tava enrolada,alias ainda to né...:D_

_Agradecimentos:_

**Akaane-chaan. :** Nhá!Que bom que tu gostou!!Sim,nosso Uchiha morre de amores pela rosada!:D Assim,sem problemas,o que importa é que você gostou...E agradeço o elogio!Me deixa feliz feliz saber oq eu faço com tanto amor,agrada alguem né^^Me desculpe pela demora,to meia enrolada aqui...Sim,o Neji ficou Adoravel!*.* Fico feliz que tenha gostado...Espero ve-la nesse capitulo!:D...Bjus^^...Arigato!

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha** : Ain *.* Que bom que gostou!Aquela vez fui mais rapida,agora demorei um pouco,to meia enrolada aqui,me desculpa!. Agradeço a você por estar acompanhando!Sim,pode deixar faço mais parte da "Tenten" e o "Uchiha" brigando!:D...Espero ue goste!Agradeço,espero ve-la nesse capitulo!Bjus...Arigato!

**Nimsay :** Acho que gostou né?!POis bem...Ta ai o capitulo!Desculpa a demora!Agradeço a sua presença!Espero que goste do capitulo...Bjus...Arigato!


End file.
